<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're more than just a maid, Kara Zorelovich by WishaDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152091">You're more than just a maid, Kara Zorelovich</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream'>WishaDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No IT (King), Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Development, Chicago, Comfort/Angst, Complete, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Don't Have to Know Sense8 Canon, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Murder, POV Multiple, Romance, Scott Cawthon and Phone Guy are the Same Person, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, alex is police officer, alternate universe-depression era, at this point i don't know if i'm pairing lena with red daughter or what, chapters broken up for change in perspective, chicago's world fair, for right now i'm going to continue to tag stuff liek this as lena/kara, it is still kara but like a mingling of kara and red daughter, its more just used to set up how horrible kara's marriage is, just lena trying to build up kara's fragile confidence, kara is lena's maid, kara is russian in this story, kara married to abusive husband, kara zorelovich, not nothing kinky, not sorry, probably me, so many triggers but i tried not to dwell too much on them in scene, someone is going to jail, trigger warning: homophobia, trigger warnings: domestic violence, trigger warnings: physical abuse, trigger warnings: threat of rape used, trigger warnings: verbal abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena Luthor, a 1930s era heiress, has just hired on a new maid at her estate. Kara Zorelovich is a pretty, doe eyed girl who seems to have pain hidden beneath her gentle demeanor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645358">chicago world fair</a> by youtube.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645361">ford motors at world's fair</a> by youtube.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Miss Luthor,” The dark haired woman lifted her gaze from the book she was reading. The man in front of her was blurry till she removed her glasses. Then it only took her eyes a moment to focus on the house’s butler as he said, “The new maid is here.”</p>
<p> 
“Ah,” she closed the book, “Send her in.”</p>
<p> 
From around the corner stepped a young woman. She had a mousy demeanor with her head down and hands clutched in front of her. But when she lifted her eyes Lena felt her breath hitch. She was beautiful with hair gold as the sun and eyes like the sea.</p>
<p>  
Clearing his throat, the butler introduced her, “Miss Kara Zorelovich.”</p>
<p> 
The girl’s shy smile stretched across her face for a moment, before bouncing back to a passive expression. In a Russian timber she shakily stated, as if she had rehearsed it several times and was still having trouble recalling it, “I--I am thanking you, Miss Luthor, for taking me as maid. I will do best to make you happy.”</p>
<p> 
Lena’s own smile twitched, unsure of just how wide it should be. She didn’t want to appear too eager. She settled on a middle of the road smile as she replied, “As long as you don’t develop a tendency for taking my things home with you, like the last maid, you should do fine.”</p>
<p> 
The girl shook her head quickly, the waves of her hair swirling around her shoulders like rays of light, “I am not to be doing that, Miss Luthor. Unless you are wanting me to.”</p>
<p> 
Lena rested back on the chaise lounge, propping her elbow up on the armrest as she held her head with her hand, “No. I don’t think I will ever require you to take my things home with you.”</p>
<p> 
The girl nodded, bowing slightly as she left the room to get to work. It took Lena a moment to shake the girl from her mind and recall what she had been doing before her entrance.</p>
<p> 
Turning back to the book she used the bookmark to open it to the page she’d last been on. Then she stared at it. And stared. And stared.</p>
<p> 
Clutching at her head she let out a tired groan as she dropped her head onto the pages. This was going to be a problem.</p><p>____</p><p>Lena walked into her study, distracted as her eyes were fixed on the book in her hands. Walking over to the book shelf, she reached for another volume. She knew the study by heart, even in the dark she knew where everything was. But as she reached for the book her hand found air. Lifting her eyes she saw the book was gone.</p>
<p> 
Removing her glasses, she shifted her gaze back over the study, taking note of everything. The pile of books she’d been reading was still there. The notes looked to be more neatly stacked, but were right where she’d left them. Taking a closer look she noticed, while everything was where she’d left it, the dust was all gone.</p>
<p> 
The butler passed by the room then as she called out to him. As she inquired about the change in her room, he answered, “I informed the maid of your wishes to have this room left alone. That you did not like things disturbed as you had everything arranged in a particular way. But she assured me she could clean it all while being sure to put everything back in its place.” His own eyes studied the scene for a moment before he inquired, “Has she not lived up to her promise?”</p>
<p> 
Lena shook her head, “No, everything’s in order. Although,” she looked back at the empty spot on the shelf, “I am missing volume three of the human body.”</p>
<p> 
“Ah, yes. I believe I saw that by your bath.”</p>
<p> 
The memory came back to her of taking the volume with her for her nightly bubble bath. “Yes, that’s right. Thank you.”</p>
<p> 
The butler returned his eyes to the room a moment before noting, “She appears to have done a very good job in here. It looks like we have an overachiever on our hands.”</p>
<p> 
She had to agree. They hadn’t had one like that in a long while.</p>
<p> 
“If you see her, give her my thanks.”</p>
<p> 
The older man nodded as he turned to go, pausing for a moment, he told her, “A thanks from you might do her more good than hearing one from me.”</p>
<p> 
Her brow furrowed in confusion, but he was gone before she could ask him about it. Shaking her head she decided not to dwell on it as she headed up to her bathroom to retrieve the book.</p>
<p> 
On her way back down the stairs she passed the maid. Her arms were full of bathroom cleaning supplies, mop, broom, scrub brush, bucket. Her steps wobbled as the items shifted in her arms, throwing off her balance as she tipped to the side</p>
<p> 
Quickly Lena reached out, grabbing a hold of her arm as she pulled the girl back to her feet. As soon as she was set right Kara pulled away as quickly as if her arm had touched hot iron.</p>
<p> 
Seeing it was Lena who had touched her, she quickly apologized, “I not be seeing you, Miss Luthor. I am sorry.”</p>
<p> 
Lena lifted her hand reassuringly, “No, it’s fine.” As Kara shifted her hold of the bucket and broom she added, “But you probably should try taking more than one trip. I could tell by the study that you are a hard worker, but you don’t have to take everything in one trip.”</p>
<p> 
Instead of looking relieved, Kara actually looked pained by the reminder as she dipped her head, “Yes, you are right. I am sorry for trying to rush. I will do better. I am sorry.”</p>
<p> 
Lena was at a loss for words. Anything she said only seemed to make the girl pull away from her more. Letting out a tired sigh she threw out a, “Thanks for cleaning the study. You did a good job.”</p>
<p> 
Instead of cringing, the girl’s ears went read as she stuttered out a,”Tha-thank you, Miss Luthor.” Her reaction was like that of someone who had heard something embarrassing. As if Lena had told her something naughty.</p>
<p> 
Seeing the reaction, a desire awakened in Lena to see more of the response. It was like some illicit secret between the pair. Something she didn’t want anyone else to hear as Kara’s eyes darted up and down the staircase as if searching to make sure no one else had heard their forbidden game.</p>
<p> 
It excited Lena in a way few things did. A pleasure she wanted to indulge in over and over again. </p><p>_____</p><p>Lena was mumbling to herself, going over the various parts of the brain and their functions. Setting down her glasses, she closed her eyes, picturing the image on the book in front of her as she tried to burn it into her mind.</p>
<p> 
“Miss Luthor?” Kara’s head was tilted cutely to the side in a curious expression, “Are you alright? You have headache?”</p>
<p> 
She shook her head, “No, I’m just trying to commit this to memory.”</p>
<p> 
As she motioned to the book Kara stepped forward, looking curious to know what was on the page. She lifted it so she could see the drawing of the human brain.</p>
<p> 
“Oh!” her mouth formed the cutest “O” shape before she asked, “What is that?”</p>
<p> 
It took a moment for Lena to realize Kara wasn’t joking. Which was silly of her. Not everyone knew what the human brain looked like. They hadn’t all gone to school for medicine like her.</p>
<p> 
“It’s the human brain.”</p>
<p> 
“It look like something cat spit up.”</p>
<p> 
Lena laughed at the imagery, “Yes, I suppose it does.”</p>
<p> 
Kara folded in on herself at the sound as she quickly apologized, “I sorry. That was stupid of me. I should not be saying about human brain.”</p>
<p> 
Lena shook her head, “No, it’s fine. It was funny. The human brain gets described a lot of different ways: chewing gum, a jumble of wires. But I like your description the best.”</p>
<p> 
Just for a moment she thought she saw a flutter of a smile, but then it was gone again.</p>
<p> 
“I did not know a woman could learn such things.”</p>
<p> 
Lena wasn’t sure if she heard the slightest hint of longing in the maid’s voice or if she was projecting her own desires.</p>
<p> 
“Since you are working for me, I could teach you some of the things I’ve learned. Some of the basic things.”</p>
<p> 
A quick shake of the head that sent her hair rays floating, “Oh, no, Miss Luthor, that would be waste of time. It would not help anyone.”</p>
<p> 
She frowned, seeing that pressing Kara in this would not work. She’d have to try another tactic, “But it would help me.”</p>
<p> 
Kara’s brow drifted up curiously.</p>
<p> 
“It would help me reinforce the things I know by teaching you.”</p>
<p> 
The maid’s mouth moved as it repeated the word “reinforce” silently.</p>
<p> 
“It would help me remember the things I learned better.”</p>
<p> 
Her eyes widened in understanding. “Ah, but I don’t want you to waste your effort.”</p>
<p> 
“It won’t be a waste. Trust me. And if you retain some of the information that could prove to you that you are not as dumb as you think. That there is more potential to you than what you let yourself believe.”</p>
<p> 
Kara looked doubtful, but Lena wasn’t one to give up. Even when the other person seemed set against it. She just needed to show Kara, prove to her that she could learn. That she could retain information. But first she had to get the information in there.</p>
<p> 
“Alright, if it help Miss Luthor, I be your pupil.”</p>
<p> 
Holding up the book so they both could see it, Lena pointed to one of the colored areas of the brain, “This is the hippocampus it is principally involved in storing long-term memories.”</p>
<p> 
The blonde’s mouth scrunched with the information as she looked to be having trouble understanding anything after “this is the.”</p>
<p> 
“I am sorry, I not understanding. I am not…I am simple woman.”</p>
<p> 
Lena shook her head, “Don’t sell yourself short. You can do and achieve anything you want. This is a new age for women. You can be anything you want. You could be a scientist.”</p>
<p> 
Kara laughed lightly at the very idea.</p>
<p> 
“A doctor.”</p>
<p> 
Was that a hint of interest sparkling in her eye?</p>
<p> 
“You don’t just have to be a mother or a wife. You can be anything.”</p>
<p> 
It was at the mention of wife that Lena lost the light that had been forming in Kara’s eyes.</p>
<p> 
“Oh, no, Miss Luthor. Maybe you can because you have family money to take care of you, but I only have myself and my husband to take care of me. And I am taking care of husband now because of work injury. I cannot take time to go to school and learn such things.”</p>
<p> 
Seeing she was losing her audience she considered how to make this easier for Kara to understand. Make the information simple so that she could see just how easy it was to learn.</p>
<p> 
She smiled as an idea formed.</p>
<p> 
“If it’s alright with you, I’ll just point to the various areas of the brain to show you where they are as I tell you what they do.”</p>
<p> 
Though she looked tense, she nodded as Lena pointed to the first area on her head. “This is the frontal lobe.”</p>
<p> 
Kara repeated it slowly. Quietly.</p>
<p> 
“It deals with movement, problem solving, concentrating. It is also where your behavior, personality, and mood are controlled.”</p>
<p> 
Lena touched the next lobe on Kara’s head before glancing back at the book, “This is your parietal lobe. It deals with sensations, language, perception, body awareness, and attention.”</p>
<p> 
She moved onto the next lobe, finally placing her fingers at the back of Kara’s neck as she touched the area where the brain stem was located.</p>
<p> 
“And this is your brain stem. It…” she turned to look at Kara, her voice fading as she was lost for a moment in her eyes.</p>
<p> 
They were so blue. The color reminded Lena of her family’s summer home. At night she would go out to watch the waves lap against the shore. Back, forth. Back, forth. Steady. Never changing. Unlike her family’s feelings towards her. But then, if she were honest, they had always been the same. Always worn their disappointment with a cloak of disdain.</p>
<p> 
She took a breath to bring her back to the present, realizing as she came back that her thumb was resting right at the edge of Kara’s ear. Just for a moment she stoked the area. Gently. Softly. It felt like electricity moved from her into Kara. Then the girl’s eyes started to water.</p>
<p> 
She pulled back, “I’m so sorry, Kara.”</p>
<p> 
The girl shook her head as she dabbed at her eyes, “No, I am sorry.” Stepping back further from Lena, she turned away partially while reaching up to touch her cheek. Hesitantly as if afraid that she might still find Lena’s hand there. Or was it closer to wonder at how soft someone’s touch could be. It seemed like she had never experienced something so soft. It was nice feeling and yet heartbreaking to know such gentleness could exist.</p>
<p> 
“Kara, I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p> 
“No, Miss Luthor, it is not your fault. I go back to cleaning.”</p>
<p> 
“Kara, it doesn’t—you don’t---,” but she was already gone.</p><p>____ </p><p>After Lena had touched her cheek, Kara managed to avoid her in the large house for the next few days.</p>
<p> 
It was reasonable to assume that the young woman was like a scared animal and would need luring.</p>
<p> 
On the third day of avoidance, Kara stepped into the sun room to find a plate full of brightly colored circles. She stared at them for a long moment as if considering their purpose.</p>
<p> 
Lena let out a pleased chuckle as she stepped from behind a door, “I knew this might entice you.”</p>
<p> 
Kara turned around quickly, looking like a cornered animal ready to dart. Lena lifted her hands in signal that all she wanted was peace.</p>
<p> 
Kara calmed slightly, “Oh, Miss Luthor, I am sorry.”</p>
<p> 
“It’s okay.” Lena stepped over to the couch in front of the plate of cookies. “Would you like some macaroons? I ordered far too many. I’d hate to see them go to waste.”</p>
<p> 
“Macaroons?”</p>
<p> 
“They are like a cookie. Have you never had one?”</p>
<p> 
Kara shook her head.</p>
<p> 
Lena smiled. So far the trap was working exactly how she’d wanted, “Then double reason for you to have some. Come,” she patted the spot beside her, moving slowly so as not to startle the girl.</p>
<p> 
Slowly, cautiously, Kara took a seat on the loveseat positioned as far as she could manage from Lena. She was practically sitting on the arm. But Lena didn’t mind. She was right where Lena wanted her.</p>
<p> 
Motioning to the cookies, she told the girl, “Go ahead and try whatever one you want. Each color is a different flavor. This is strawberry. Here’s a kiwi.”</p>
<p> 
The maid stared at the pile of colors, looking overwhelmed, “I don’t know.”</p>
<p> 
“Here, try this one first. It’s my favorite.” She handed her a light orange cookie.</p>
<p> 
Kara gently took it then took a small bite, holding her hand under her chin to catch any pieces that might fall. Her eyes instantly lit up as she looked surprised by how much flavor a small cookie could hold.</p>
<p> 
“What is this?”</p>
<p> 
“Mango.”</p>
<p> 
She repeated the word slowly like she did when she’d never heard it before.</p>
<p> 
“What is—mango?”</p>
<p> 
“Have you never had a mango?” Lena took a moment to describe the fruit. When she was done Kara shook her head. “This doesn’t quite do it justice, but it’s a very nice alternative to the actual fruit.”</p>
<p> 
Kara took another bite, this time bigger, as she closed her eyes while savoring it. She let out a long slow sigh that made Lena’s body tingle with a different sensation.</p>
<p> 
Lena found herself deriving more pleasure from watching Kara eat the sweets than consuming them herself. To her Kara was far sweeter than any confection and far cuter.</p>
<p> 
She doubled in cuteness once the cookie was done, looking at her hands as if confused that the confection was already gone.</p>
<p> 
“Would you like another?”</p>
<p> 
Her mouth scrunched as if she was torn between having another cookie and maintaining manners by turning it down. Lena chose for her as she placed a pink cookie in her hands.</p>
<p> 
It was another slow, savored event that practically made Lena tingle all over. How she wished the cookie were her lips pressed to Kara’s mouth.</p>
<p> 
She swallowed, looking away as desire almost made her reach out and grab her.</p>
<p> 
When she was finished Lena inquired if she would have another as she still seemed too shy to take more herself.</p>
<p> 
“Oh, no, Miss Luthor, I can’t.”</p>
<p> 
With just a little prodding she took another, savoring it as much as the first. By the fifth cookie, Lena didn’t have to prod her anymore as she graciously accepted them.</p>
<p> 
Kara let out a contended sigh as she finished her tenth macaroon, “These are all so good. What are they called again?”</p>
<p> 
“Macaroons.”</p>
<p> 
“Yes, macaroons. I do not know which is favorite.” Her eyes widened as she looked down at the half empty plate of cookies, “Oh, I have had so many and you,” she looked at the napkin on which Lena had placed her cookies. She still had the three she had started with, “you have only had one.”</p>
<p> 
Lena had been too distracted to eat a single one. She didn’t even feel the desire to eat as watching Kara had filled her up.</p>
<p> 
“It’s okay, Kara. I have these all the time.</p>
<p> 
“I—I am so sorry, Miss Luthor.” She looked like she was going to cry.</p>
<p> 
Lena felt the urge to old her but stopped herself in time.</p>
<p> 
“No, it’s not a problem, Kara.”</p>
<p> 
Yet again she could feel Kara pulling away from her.</p>
<p> 
She did then as she rose, “I should get back--.”</p>
<p> 
Before she could scurry away, Lena stood as well, “If you want more you can have more.”</p>
<p> 
Kara dipped her head, “I thank you, Miss Luthor. But I do not think that would be…” she paused, silently forming the word before saying it aloud, “Appropriate.”</p>
<p> 
She turned to leave. Stopped. Then turned back, looking to debate with herself over something. She turned back completely.</p>
<p> 
“If you have too many, might I have one or two to take home to husband?”</p>
<p> 
Lena felt her jaw tighten at the word, but forced her face into a smile, “Yes, of course. Take as many as you like. Take home some for yourself to enjoy later.”</p>
<p> 
Kara looked brightened by the idea but only took two, which she tucked into the pocket of her apron. As she left the sunroom it felt as if she had taken the sun with her. </p><p>____</p><p>Lena needed to focus on her work. Not on the maid with her golden hair and sparkling blue eyes.</p>
<p> 
She especially needed to not recall the sounds Kara had made while enjoying the cookies. Even now the memory sent shivers down Lena’s spine.</p>
<p> 
Ugh.</p>
<p> 
Focus!</p>
<p> 
Lena let out a tired groan as she pushed her glasses up, pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes while leaning back in her chair.</p>
<p> 
This was impossible.</p>
<p> 
“Miss Luthor?”</p>
<p> 
“What?” she instantly regretted the sharp tone as Kara winced away like a scolded puppy.</p>
<p> 
“I am sorry to be interrupting, Miss Luthor. I knock, but you do not hear. I leave.”</p>
<p> 
She turned to go. Lena called after her, “No, Kara, it’s fine. I’m sorry, I just…what do you need?”</p>
<p> 
Kara wouldn’t look at her as she wrung her hands in front of her, “I am wondering if it would be alright for me to take off,” then hurriedly she said, “Only one day. For mother’s funeral. She passed recently in motherland and I wish to have ceremony here for myself.”</p>
<p> 
Lena’s features softened, “Of course that’s alright.”</p>
<p> 
The maid ducked her head as if expecting a swing to come at her, “I am sorry for inconveniencing you, Miss Luthor. It will only be one day.”</p>
<p> 
“Kara, it’s alright. Take as much time as you need. It’s not like the house will fall apart if you don’t clean it for a day.” Her heart ached in protest as if to say “I might.”</p>
<p> 
How had she become so attached to this maid in such a short time? What was it about her?</p>
<p> 
When Kara wasn’t there, Lena felt her absence. She hadn’t ever felt this way about anyone before. Felt this kind of longing for someone’s presence. Felt a desire to be with them. To know every day, every moment, that she was okay. And when she wasn’t there to know that she was safe and happy.</p>
<p> 
Lena let Kara leave without telling her any of this. </p><p>_____</p><p>Lena was walking down the hallway of bedrooms, nose buried in a book, when out of the corner of her eye she noticed movement in one of the rooms. Lifting her gaze she realized it was her maid. As she had promised, Kara had only taken off a day for her mother’s funeral.</p>
<p> 
A greeting started to form in Lena’s throat when it was cut off at the sight of Kara’s face. She had not yet noticed her mistress; her focus on a mirror that hung to the side of the doorway in the room. Her brow was furrowed, but it wasn’t her look of determination that had stopped up Lena’s words.</p>
<p> 
It was the black and blue bruise on her cheekbone, the swollen lip, the way her eyes watered as if she was just about to break down and cry.</p>
<p> 
“Kara, what happened?”</p>
<p> 
The girl seemed startled as she quickly moved away from Lena who had stopped within a foot of her. Even that was too close for her.</p>
<p> 
“Oh, it, uh,” she hesitantly reached up to her cheek, wincing even at the light brush of her fingers, “I tripped. It is no deal.”</p>
<p> 
Lena’s jaw flexed with anger as her hands clenched into fists. If she ever met Kara’s husband she was going to leave him with more than a bruised cheek and swollen lip.</p>
<p> 
Kara wouldn’t even look at her, as she put on a watery smile, “It not too bad. I not hit my frontal lobe. I made sure to protect in fall so I don’t lose memories.”</p>
<p> 
Even with the sourness in her stomach, Lena managed to smile as she excitedly said, “You remembered.”</p>
<p> 
Kara’s own eyes seemed to lose some of their water as they shone with a faint light, “I guess so…yes. I remember. Frontal I know and lobe I don’t know, but it sound like love, so remember by frontal love, frontal lobe.”</p>
<p> 
Lena chuckled, “If you remembered that there are so many more things you could learn and recall. Just let me teach you. What will it hurt?”</p>
<p> 
She didn’t even breathe as she watched the gears in Kara’s mind turn. It was a small thing, but if she could prove to Kara that she wasn’t some simple minded woman that needed her husband to think for her, maybe she could help Kara realize her own worth and spark in her a desire to have her own life, separate from her husband.</p>
<p> 
“Yes,” the word looked to surprise Kara as much as it did Lena, “I like that.”</p>
<p> 
Lena smiled, “I do too.”</p>
<p> 
Unspoken her heart added for her alone too know, “like you that is.” </p><p>___</p><p>With Kara’s permission, Lena got to work teaching her everything she knew. While Lena was excited by each new day, Kara always started out like she was considering dropping the class.</p>
<p> 
Each day she would start out quiet, hesitant to ask any questions or even to answer them. But as the day would go on she would grow more confident, bolstered on by the things she was able to recall from the previous lessons. She would even apologize less while asking her questions, “I sorry for being so stupid, Miss Luthor, but I not understanding…”</p>
<p> 
Even the amount of loathing she would place on hersefl at not understanding things would lessen. By the end of the day she seemed like a completely different person from the one she was at the beginning. More confident. More sure spoken. And she was so bright.</p>
<p> 
Seeing how much she was able to grasp and remember from day to day amazed Lena. She realized it shouldn’t have as she could tell from the first moment she’d met the girl that there was more to her than first met the eye.</p>
<p> 
In teaching Kara, she also learned that the girl did not respond normally to praise. Each time she got something right, Lena would give her encouragement like a, “Good answer” or, “You are so smart.” And like the first time Kara would cave in on herself like the words were causing her pain.</p>
<p> 
Lena tried to lessen her words of praise, but eventually she realized it wasn’t that the girl hated praise, she just didn’t know how to respond to it. Like when one was experience something for the first time in their lives and didn’t know if it was something to enjoy or something to despise.</p>
<p> 
After Lena realized that, she poured even more praise and adoration on the girl, practically drowning her in it. Once Kara realized it was something good she started to bloom, like a flower receiving water after spending far too long dehydrated. It became apparent then that she was praise starved. It was like those who were touch starved, but involved the basic need all humans had to be appreciated.</p>
<p> 
Watching the way Kara flinched away from Lena’s hand, she also surmised that the girl was touch starved. Starved for the right kind of touch. But she was sure the girl was not yet ready for that kind of attention.</p>
<p> 
Equipped with all her new knowledge and beaming with all the praise she had received, Kara would leave Lena’s house practically floating on air.</p>
<p> 
Then the next day would come and she would be back at square one. Overly apologetic, overly detrimental towards herself.  It was like she had lost all confidence in the night.</p>
<p> 
“I know you know this, Kara. You answered this exact question yesterday.”</p>
<p> 
“I am sorry, Miss Luthor. I am not smart like you.”</p>
<p> 
“That’s not true, Kara. You understand a lot more of this than most people understand after years of study. You are very bright, don’t sell yourself short.”</p>
<p> 
“You are just good teacher and I am sorry for not being good student.”</p>
<p> 
“No, Kara, that’s not the case. You--.”</p>
<p> 
“I should get back to work, Miss Luthor. You not pay me to sit around and waste time.”</p>
<p> 
“Kara, you’re not—“ again she’d left before Lena could finish.</p>
<p> 
Letting out a frustrated sigh, she set the book she’d been teaching from down on the table. She had her suspicions on what was causing Kara to lose her bright spark, but as of now she had no solid evidence.</p>
<p> 
It felt like every step she took forward in helping Kara build up her confidence, Kara’s husband managed to tear down. If only she could get him out of Kara’s life forever.</p>
<p> 
_____</p><p>Another day, another lesson.</p>
<p> 
Lena and Kara were halfway through learning about the nervous system when Kara lifted her hand shyly.</p>
<p> 
Lena smiled; glad to see they’d reached the point in Kara’s comfort level routine for her to start asking questions, “What is…what was university like?”</p>
<p> 
Her smile widened as she lost herself for a moment in imagining Kara going away to school where she could learn even more, blow away her professors with the knowledge she’d already obtained, and graduate with honors. Then the world would forever be open to her and she would never again listen to anyone, including her husband, when they tried to tell her she couldn’t do something.</p>
<p> 
“Miss Luthor?”</p>
<p> 
She realized she’d been lost in her imaginings for too long as Kara gave her a curious look.</p>
<p> 
“Oh, right, sorry. Uh…college. Well,” thinking back for a moment, “I had this one professor. Oh, what was his name? Professor Wraithrope. He had this big bushy moustache and he would walk around the room like this,” she demonstrated a kind of proud penguin waddle. Kara covered a laugh, “He would walk like this back and forth in front of the chalk board and say, ‘Now students, I’m only going to say this once, harrumph.’ And he would proceed to say the thing not just once, but three times, in three different ways. It would take him three times as long to teach anything.”</p>
<p> 
Kara was fully cracking up as she said, “I am picturing a walrus man.”</p>
<p> 
“Yes, yes. He was definitely a walrus man. Like the one in Alice and Wonderland.”</p>
<p> 
A blank look from Kara.</p>
<p> 
“Don’t tell me you’ve never read the Alice and Wonderland books.”</p>
<p> 
A shake of the head.</p>
<p> 
“Wait, I have a copy.” Lena walked over to the bookcase filled with fiction, searching only for a moment before she found the desired volume. She set it down on the table in front of Kara, “You have to read this. It is—it’s just a trip. Of the fantastic. It makes absolutely no sense whatsoever, but it’s just intoxicating how one can create such a magical world with words.”</p>
<p> 
Kara looked at the book, but did not move to touch it, “Oh, Miss Luthor, no. no. I cannot take.”</p>
<p> 
“It’s fine. I’m lending it to you. Take it home and read it. You’ll enjoy it. I promise.”</p>
<p> 
Another hesitant pause then she touched the cover, “Okay, Miss Luthor, if you insist.”</p>
<p> 
“I do. I do insist.”</p>
<p> 
That night Kara took the book home and the next morning Lena spotted it back on her shelf. Finding Kara she excitedly asked, “What did you think?” a confused look, “Of the book.”</p>
<p> 
“Oh, I am sorry, I did not read.”</p>
<p> 
‘Why not?”</p>
<p> 
A sad droop of the head, “I am sorry, Miss Luthor, for wasting your time. But I do not have time for,” a quiet rehearsal of the word, “Frivolous stories and flights of fancy. I have family to support and so I must focus on that. Not on childish stories.”</p>
<p> 
It sounded to Lena like something she had rehearsed. Something someone else had said and she repeated.</p>
<p> 
Her heart dropped as she tried not to sound too put out by it, “It’s alright, Kara. I understand. I’ll let you get back to work.”</p>
<p> 
‘Thank you, Miss Luthor.”</p>
<p> 
But she didn’t understand. Didn’t understand how someone as bright and full of potential as Kara could be tied to such a millstone of a man.</p><p>______</p><p>Determined to help Kara keep her confidence for more than a day, Lena put together a plan to get Kara away from her husband.</p>
<p> 
Not permanently, not right now. It was too soon for that. But if she could manage to get Kara away for an overnight trip she might just give the girl enough of a taste of freedom to want more.</p>
<p> 
To build Kara’s confidence and likely prove her theory about the girl’s loss of self-assurance, Lena planned to take her out of town.</p>
<p> 
“I’m going on a two day trip this weekend. I need you to come with me to iron my clothes and keep my room clean.” Kara looked like she was going to object, but Lena had planned for every scenario, “I will pay you extra. Cash now to get traveling clothes and whatever else you will need.”</p>
<p> 
This time Kara looked to consider it. “I will have to check with husband.”</p>
<p> 
Lena provided Kara with the money at the end of the day. The next day she returned with a somber expression on her face. Lena waited with baited breath.</p>
<p> 
“I’ll take job.”</p>
<p> 
When the weekend came Kara arrived at the house wearing a faded dress. Lena imagined there was nothing new in the ratty old bag the girl carried with her, her husband having taken all the cash Lena had given her. </p><p>Kara was pensive and silent the whole ride to the city. She only perked up when they drove past the event they would be attending. Pressing her face to the glass, Kara peered out with wonder at the large metal structures, bright banners, and swarms of people.</p>
<p> 
“What is?”</p>
<p> 
Lena smiled as she leaned over to peer out past Kara’s shoulder. “It’s A Century of Progress International Exposition. Or Chicago World’s Fair.”</p>
<p> 
Kara turned back to smile at her, her expression freezing when she realized how close the two were to each other. Lena lingered for a moment longer, taking note of the scent of vanilla and lemon coming off Kara. Then she leaned back, returning to her own seat as she said, “It’s a fair to showcase technological innovations. Or, as the events motto goes, ‘Science finds, Industry Applies, Man adapts.’”</p>
<p> 
Kara turned back to take in as much as she could. Lena felt bad when the car made a turn and the tall downtown buildings blocked the rest of the view. The excitement in Kara’s body seemed to fade just as her confidence did each night.</p>
<p> 
But another turn took them back around to where they could see the fair as they made their approach. So as to see everything, Lena’s driver dropped them off at the fair’s entrance as he headed off to check the women into the hotel and drop off their bags.</p>
<p> 
Past the front gate the fair was a cacophony of voices. Lena recognized languages from all over: German, French, Chinese, some dialects of Africa, and so many more. Not just the people, but also the buildings displayed reminders that the world did not only include America. There was a pagoda set along one corner of the street while another street felt like one was walking through Belgium and Germany with buildings sporting their signature building style.</p>
<p> 
Kara was beaming as she took it all in with wide eyed wonder, “It is like we are world travelers.”</p>
<p> 
Lena smiled, deciding that seeing the world through Kara’s eyes would be far more enjoyable for her.</p>
<p> 
“Would you want to be one?”</p>
<p> 
Kara tore her eyes away from the buildings to look at Lena, “One what?”</p>
<p> 
“A world traveler. If you weren’t a maid and had all the money you needed, do you think you’d want to travel the world and see all the different places?”</p>
<p> 
Kara’s eyes lifted to the sky as if picturing the scenario in the clouds, “It would be nice to try all the different kinds of foods. Like macaroons. Where are they from?”</p>
<p> 
“France. Predominately.”</p>
<p> 
“Yes. I would like to try macaroons in home country. And I would like to go home again to Russia to try some homemade pelmeni.”</p>
<p> 
Lena smiled, the light from Kara making her glow along with her, “That would be nice.”</p>
<p> 
Kara’s eyes lit up like she’d just come up with the best idea ever, “We could travel world together. It would be more fun to have partner than travel alone.”</p>
<p> 
Her heart ached at the idea she knew could never be, “It would be…you wouldn’t want to travel with your husband?” She wanted to cut out her tongue for bringing up the man, but knew she had to bring reality back into the conversation. If only to remind Kara of how much she was missing out on by having him in her life.</p>
<p> 
Kara shook her head slowly, the light fading as she said, “No. He wouldn’t like that. He doesn’t like change. Or new things. He did not like the macaroons,” her voice broke at some memory that came up with the word.</p>
<p> 
Lena cursed herself more for bringing up the man.</p>
<p> 
Even with the pain she must have been feeling, Kara managed to smile as she politely inquired, “Have you traveled world?”</p>
<p> 
“I’ve been to a few places for school and because the family likes to vacation in the Alps.”</p>
<p> 
“Oh, skiing,” the light was back as Kara’s ocean blue eyes sparkled like water in the sun. Her gaze again lifted to the clouds as if picturing them as the rolling snow covered slopes, “I have never been. Is it fun?”</p>
<p> 
“It can be. But the thrill quickly runs out. I much prefer drinking hot cocoa and cuddling by the fire with someone special.”</p>
<p> 
She hadn’t meant to, but the look she gave Kara made the other girl’s ears redden.</p>
<p> 
Lena tuned away, focusing her gaze on a line of metal that stretched across the lagoon surrounding the fair. An aerial gondola. She pointed at it as she said, “We should check that out. It will give us a nice view of all that is available and we can decide what things look most interesting.”</p>
<p> 
Kara’s whole body was tense as she nodded quickly and stiffly followed Lena. The dark haired woman chided herself on having let such an expression slip out. This wasn’t a date. It wasn’t an occasion to woo the girl. All she wanted to do was build up her confidence and help her realize her worth outside of her duties as a maid or wife.</p>
<p> 
With every step Lena had to keep reminding herself that this wasn’t a date. This wasn’t a date. This. Wasn’t. A date.</p>
<p> 
______</p><p>The gondola ride took them 628 feet in the air. Lena felt her stomach in her feet as her head pounded at the thought of how high up they were. While she felt sick, Kara looked like this was something she did all the time.</p>
<p> 
She kept running back and forth between the windows of the cart as if she couldn’t decide where she wanted to look first.</p>
<p> 
“Can you—can you hold still?” Lena felt the familiar sting of bile rising in her throat.</p>
<p> 
“It is so beautiful, Miss Luthor. You can see everything. It is like—it is like painting. You should come see.”</p>
<p> 
Lena shook her head, weakly raising her hand as she remained seated, “I’m good here.”</p>
<p> 
Kara’s eyes were the biggest they had ever been as if trying to take everything in at once. “Oh, there is Eiffel tower.”</p>
<p> 
“That’s the hall of science.”</p>
<p> 
“From up here it look like river of people. River of ants flowing. Oh, they have boat ride. We should boat ride.</p>
<p> 
It took Lena almost half the ride, but eventually she was able to join Kara at the windows. She had to keep her gaze focused on one point, otherwise her head started to spin, but at least she was able to see some of the scenery. It was like looking at a painting with the various swatches of colors, reds and blues, greens and yellows floating in the waters of the lagoon like paint in oil.</p>
<p> 
At one point Kara reached out, grabbing onto Lena’s arm as she pointed off in a certain direction. Lena didn’t see where she was pointing as her gaze was fixed on the hand on her arm.</p>
<p> 
“See?” Kara smiled brightly and all Lena could do was smile back and nod.</p>
<p> 
“Hey, you can see my house from here.”</p>
<p> 
“Really?” Kara shoved her face in front of Lena, looking in the direction she had been facing.</p>
<p> 
Lena laughed at her excitement, “I’m just kidding. It’s something people say when they are high up. I can’t actually see it.”</p>
<p> 
“Oh,” she sounded disappointed as she moved back to her spot at Lena’s side. Now Lena was disappointed but not for too long as Kara was unbearably adorable. </p><p>Once they were back on the ground Lena had the slightest urge to kiss the ground, but refrained. From the sky Kara had noticed a large white structure which Lena had told her was the Chrysler motors building. That was their first destination.</p>
<p> 
They had to move aside at one point as a large group of soldiers rode past on horses. Kara’s eyes sparkled as she gazed at the equines in wonder. As her eyes traveled across the sea of horses, her attention was taken by something as her eyes widened for another reason.</p>
<p> 
There, at the entrance to the park dedicated to travel were jagged triangle spires that rose up over a golden archway that resembled the front of a car.</p>
<p> 
Past that entrance was the Chrysler building. It had been built in modern sleek and square lines. In front of it was a reflection pool with fountains shooting up to the sky.</p>
<p> 
Instead of heading right in, Lena led Kara around to the back of the building. There they had a circular course set up where they demonstrated how the cars they made were tested for road safety.</p>
<p> 
Just as they arrived the crowd let out a cheer as a man stepped onto the test course. Seeing Lena’s confusion, Kara explained, “That is Perry Hearts, national race champion.”</p>
<p> 
Lena gave her an arched brow.</p>
<p> 
“My husband likes watch racing.”</p>
<p> 
Perry had come to demonstrate the cars driving capabilities. Going 45-50 miles an hour around the course, the crowd went wild as the tires screeched and screamed as the car made tight turns, going up on an embankment all while the tires stayed fixed to the road. At one point the driver went up a ramp full speed so that the back flew up. The next time he went up the ramp the driver stopped halfway down, showing off the car’s breaking capabilities. Up, down, stop. Stopping on a penny. The crowd cheered.</p>
<p> 
When Perry was done, two more speed boys went head to head as they drove in the middle of the track which was filled with dirt. The terrain there was rough, as the vehicles bumped over the rough terrain at top speed. The cars didn’t slow down for a moment, no matter how deep the ditches. No matter how rough or how fast they went the cars absorbed the punishment, “six times a day” stated the announcer as the crowd ate it up.</p>
<p> 
At one point the crowd let out panicked gasps as a car rolled over onto its back. The driver popped up smiling; looking is if he had done it on purpose to show off the safety of the all steel body. Four men came over to push the car back onto its tires. It looked fine as the driver got in and started up again, continuing the car’s punishing run over the uneven terrain.</p>
<p> 
“And that, ladies and gentleman is a Plymouth.”</p>
<p> 
Lena tapped her chin thoughtfully as she mused aloud, “Maybe I should get me a Plymouth.”</p>
<p> 
Kara just smiled as she started to rehash all that they had seen. As she did her hands moved excitedly in front of her like they were part of telling the story, “Did you see way car jumped over dirt hills? It look like bucking bronco.”</p>
<p> 
She looked so cute. Like an energetic child, as she bounced about on the balls of her feet. At several points she even started talking in Russian when she couldn’t remember the English for it. Lena didn’t correct her, just smiled brighter and nodded like she understood everything.</p>
<p> 
Inside the building exhibits had been set up to show off the various aspects of the car making process. Not just that but also how the pieces were tested afterwards to make sure they would hold up once put into the vehicle.</p>
<p> 
Kara’s eyes widened in wonder at each and every exhibition. There was even a place where a man was playing piano along with a whistling Ventriloquist. This took Kara’s attention for a good while as she clapped her hands along with the audience, which was mostly made up of children and their parents.</p>
<p> 
Seeing how excited she was even about this simple show, Lena wondered when the last time was that she’d had some fun. When the last time was she’d done anything for herself. Lena resolved to do only the things Kara wanted for the rest of the weekend, no matter how ridiculous.</p>
<p> 
“And this, ladies and gentlemen, is how we test the tires,” they had the vehicle on a conveyor belt which moved beneath the vehicle as it sped along, the tire bouncing at various bumps in the “road.”</p>
<p> 
There were exhibits that showed the inside of a car, one showed the engine with the pistons pumping inside. There was a car axle, a fan belt spinning. There was even a sculpture that just had cars hanging from the ceiling by their front bumpers.</p>
<p> 
There was even a station where they showed how long they could take to put an engine together from the bottom up.</p>
<p> 
“It is all so amazing,” stated Kara breathlessly, “To think such big machines were dreamed up in order to make all these things.”</p>
<p> 
Lena nodded, “We live in an amazing time with so many new discoveries, not just in science, but in design and health. There is so much to do and to learn. The world is expanding for everyone,” Lena gave Kara a meaningful look to remind her she was included in the everyone.</p>
<p> 
There was still so much to see, but a quarter of the way through Lena noticed Kara covering her ears. When she saw Lena looking she put on a strained smile, “It is very loud.”</p>
<p> 
Though Lena was interested in all the mechanical marvels, for Kara’s sake and enjoyment, she suggested they go elsewhere.</p>
<p> 
“We could spend a whole day here, but we don’t have that long, so let’s check out some other things</p>
<p> 
Heading back outside, they made their way to the stretch of road that housed the art and food of the world.</p>
<p> 
At the French portion, Kara excitedly grabbed Lena’s arm as she called out, “Macaroons.”</p>
<p> 
Lena let out an amused laugh as she let Kara pull her to the cookie stand. Bending down, Kara took in the various French confectionaries.</p>
<p> 
“We’ll take…” Lena paused to consider. Holding up one finger she noted Kara’s gaze drop. Two fingers produced the hint of a sparkle in the blue eyes. Three fingers got her fireworks. She smiled as she told the attendant, “Three macaroons for each of us.”</p>
<p> 
Kara wasn’t as delicate with the sweets this time, putting one whole cookie in her mouth as her face scrunched in satisfaction. Lena only ate one cookie before handing the rest over to Kara.</p>
<p> 
“Are you sure?”</p>
<p> 
“I don’t have a big sweet tooth.”</p>
<p> 
She smiled as Kara happily took the cookies, her eyes fixed on the sweet treats like nothing else existed. Was that the same look Lena had when watching Kara? For her, Kara was the only sweetness she needed.</p>
<p> 
Near the German building, Kara perked up as she heard a familiar sound. A Russian family was talking amongst themselves. Kara headed over to talk; looking the most alive Lena had ever seen her.</p>
<p> 
When she was done, Lena gave her an amused laugh as she inquired, “What did you talk about?”</p>
<p> 
Kara was still vibrating with excitement as she said, “I was just asking them about if they had come from the motherland and if they had any news.”</p>
<p> 
“You miss it.”</p>
<p> 
The bright light coming off Kara dimmed as she nodded slowly, “Yes. Sometimes. But—there are so many opportunities for us here.”</p>
<p> 
Lena wanted to ask her: For who? Your husband who makes you wait on him hand and foot as he feigns injury, or you, who are being forced to make money to support the both of you?</p>
<p> 
Up ahead there was an exhibit on “Life a Million Years Ago.” Above the entrance there was an animatronic King Kong and dinosaurs.</p>
<p> 
Lena pointed to the ape as she told Kara, “You remind me of Fey Wray.”</p>
<p> 
Kara laughed goofily as she slapped Lena’s arm, “Stop it.”</p>
<p> 
“No, I mean it. You’re a total beauty.” The word reminded her of the movie quote. “Twas beauty killed the beast.” She gritted her teeth, “It is just a ridiculous sentiment that they always place the job on the woman to be the one to make the man better, to tame the beast. It shouldn’t be the woman’s responsibility to do that.”</p>
<p> 
Kara’s head tilted to the side, “Is that what movie is about?”</p>
<p> 
“I’m sorry,” she shook her head, “I’m just projecting something else onto the movie.”</p>
<p> 
She didn’t say it out loud, but she saw a slight frown come to Kara’s face. Did she realize that Lena was thinking of her husband and his treatment of her? Did she even realize that Lena was trying to get her to see it wasn’t her responsibility to make him feel better about himself? That he needed to change himself.</p>
<p> 
The tension was back as Lena looked around for something to cut at the wall forming between them. Then she saw it. “The Wonders of the Human Body.”</p>
<p> 
“Do you want to see that?” she pointed to the exhibit, trying to make her smile bright and inviting.</p>
<p> 
Kara’s eyes did glow as she saw the outside displays set up to draw in the crowds. Inside there were various exhibits set up like one was moving through the human body from the head down. A big pink brain floated above the crowds with wires coming off it like the nervous system.</p>
<p> 
At one of the displays on the brain a man went over the various functions of the nervous system. At various times he would ask the crowd questions.</p>
<p> 
Kara’s hand shot up as she eagerly answered the question before the man had called on her. He frowned but agreed she had answered correctly. The man started into a diatribe about the various sections of the brain and their functions. Another question came up and this time Kara waited. No one else raised their hand so the man let out a sigh and chose her. Again she got it right making Lena beam with pride.</p>
<p> 
The crowd around also seemed impressed as some gave her surprised smiles, “How did you know that?”</p>
<p> 
Kara caved in on herself, not used to the attention. Lena patted her arm.</p>
<p> 
The man looked fed up when Kara corrected him at one point. Before he could call security on them, Lena tugged at Kara’s arm as she said, “Look at this. Isn’t this amazing?”</p>
<p> 
Kara was quiet for a time, then said in a hushed voice, “Thank you, Miss Luthor for taking me here. I know you did not need maid to travel with you.”</p>
<p> 
Lena grinned, “See, I knew you were clever.”</p>
<p> 
Kara’s face reddened but this time she actually smiled at the compliment. Progress. They were finally making progress.</p>
<p> 
____</p><p>Eventually they had to leave the fair for the night. Kara was disappointed but Lena reminded her they would return the next day.</p>
<p> 
“Oh, okay.”</p>
<p> 
Whatever disappointment she had felt was soon forgotten as they drove up to the hotel they would be staying at. Kara’s mouth dropped in awe as she took in the building with tall windows and golden embellishments.</p>
<p> 
“This where staying?”</p>
<p> 
Lena smiled.</p>
<p> 
“It is palace.”</p>
<p> 
She laughed lightly, “An American palace.”</p>
<p> 
Kara did not lose her sense of wonder as they stepped into the lobby with its fountain and potted ferns. When they got in the elevator she tensed for a moment, but when Lena offered her hand she took it and relaxed. Up, up they went, Kara’s eyes watching the numbers increase as she finally said, “We are on top?”</p>
<p> 
Lena nodded, “The penthouse.”</p>
<p> 
“House? People live here?”</p>
<p> 
Lena smiled, “No. It’s still just a hotel.”</p>
<p> 
The elevator doors opened directly into the room which had a shared living room with attached bedrooms. The back wall of the living room was windows. Kara ran over to them, immediately finding the fair ground as she looked back at Lena with a wide grin.</p>
<p> 
As the elevator doors closed, leaving the two alone, she realized, ‘This our room?”</p>
<p> 
Lena nodded, doing her best to hide an amused smile.</p>
<p> 
“Can people live here?”</p>
<p> 
“They could. But it would be very expensive.”</p>
<p> 
Kara’s face scrunched, “Oh, no, Miss Luthor, you do not have to pay so much for me to stay here.”</p>
<p> 
“I would have had to pay this much if you were here or not. Now at least the extra room won’t go to waste.”</p>
<p> 
Kara took her bags back to her own room, running back to the shared living room as she declared, “The bed is so big and there is bathtub that is size of my bed back home.”</p>
<p> 
“You want to know what I like to do when I stay at a hotel?”</p>
<p> 
Kara nodded, her eyes shining eagerly.</p>
<p> 
Lena motioned for her to follow her. Back in her own room she climbed up on the bed as she proceeded to jump. Kara looked scandalized, blushing when Lena called for her to join her.</p>
<p> 
“Don’t tell me you’ve never wanted to do this.” Lena let out a carefree laugh a she spun in midair.</p>
<p> 
Kara’s eyes bounced along with her but she did not move, seeming transfixed at the sight of Lena being so carefree. It was obvious the image she’d had of a serious Miss Luthor had shattered. But Lena didn’t care and jumped higher.</p>
<p> 
“Come on.”</p>
<p> 
It only took her three more invitations before Kara joined her. Her hops were hesitant at first, cautious as she kept her gaze fixed on her feet. But the longer she jumped the more confident she became, jumping as high as Lena. At that point Lena started to show off as she jumped high then let herself drop onto her bottom as the force of the drop propelled her back up to her feet. Kara looked like Lena had just done the most amazing thing in the world as she tried to replicate the move. She failed but after a little instruction from Lena she succeeded.</p>
<p> 
Lena’s heart pounded in her chest as Kara looked the most free she’d ever seen her. She laughed without caring if anyone was watching, she smiled like it was her favorite expression, and at one point she even took a hold of Lena’s hands as they tried to sync their jumps with one another.</p>
<p> 
By the time they were done they were both breathless as they dropped down onto the mattress.</p>
<p> 
Through a carefree laugh, Kara informed her, “That was most fun I ever had.”</p>
<p> 
Lena’s smile was happy tinged with sadness at the thought that jumping on a bed was the happiest thing Kara had ever experienced. It couldn’t be. Lena wouldn’t let it. Determined she sat up as she asked Kara, “Have you ever had an ice cream sundae?”</p>
<p>  
“Sunday? Is it already midnight?”</p>
<p> 
Lena shook her head, grabbing the phone on the nightstand as she handed Kara the bedside menu, “Whatever word on there you don’t know tell me.”</p>
<p> 
Kara’s smile was canary big as she started to read off the list of foods, “Oh, waffles, I always want to try those.”</p>
<p> 
Lena nodded as the other end picked up, “Hello, I would like to order room service. You know what, just send us two of everything,” she smiled at Kara, “tonight we are going to eat like Queens.”</p><p>_____</p><p>Like Lena had theorized, Kara was able to keep her confidence into the next day. With no one there to weigh her down or tell her she wasn’t good enough she practically soared the next day.</p>
<p> 
With her new found confidence, Kara easily took charge as she led Lena around the fair. Even when the crowd grew thick it did not dissuade her, as Kara would just take ahold of Lena’s hand and push through, “Sorry. Sorry.”</p>
<p> 
At one exhibit they listened to a comedian tell jokes. Kara didn’t get all the humor but the ones she did made her double over laughing as she would then touch Lena’s arm and inquire, “You get it? So funny.”</p>
<p> 
It was all so beautiful and magical that for those hours Lena completely forgot there was a life after the fair.</p>
<p> 
The road the Viking boats on the lagoon.</p>
<p> 
“Let us discover new worlds,” stated Kara dramatically before she broke down in a fit of laughter. Lena joined her, not caring about all the people staring.</p>
<p> 
They went to the music hall where Kara made sure to touch and play every instrument available.</p>
<p> 
“What is this?”</p>
<p> 
“You know—I actually don’t know.”</p>
<p> 
Kara let out scandalized gasp then laughed.</p>
<p> 
It was the best day Lena had ever had and she wished it would never end—but night fell anyway.</p><p> Lena woke to someone crying. Following the sound she stopped outside Kara’s room.</p>
<p> 
Kara looked startled when Lena peeked her head into the room.</p>
<p> 
Wiping at her eyes, she tried to steel her voice, but it still came out watery as she said, “I am sorry, Miss Luthor. I not mean to wake you.”</p>
<p> 
Lena shushed her as she sat on the bed beside her, “You don’t need to apologize for feeling things. Especially not pain.”</p>
<p> 
As soon as she touched Kara’s hand she started to cry afresh. Lena pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly as she rubbed her back.</p>
<p> 
“Let it out. Let it all out. I am here for you.”</p>
<p> 
Kara cried harder, burying her face in Lena’s shoulder. Lena held her closer. “Oh, Kara. Kara, if there is anything I can do to help you—if there is anything that is weighing on your heart that you need to share, I am here. I am more than your employer, I think of you as my friend.” Kara sat back, wiping at her nose as Lena gripped her shoulders, “And as your friend I know there is something weighing on your heart. If you want to share the burden I can hold it with you.”</p>
<p> 
Kara sniffed and nodded. Lena waited for her to speak, to open up, but realized as the silence stretched between them that nothing was going to be said. Not tonight. Maybe not ever.</p>
<p> 
They weren’t there yet.</p>
<p> 
Seeing she’d disappointed Lena, Kara resorted to her first instinct, “I am sorry, Miss Luthor. It is nothing.”</p>
<p> 
Lena’s jaw flexed, “It is not nothing. People don’t cry over nothing.”</p>
<p> 
Kara’s lip shook so that she bit it and looked away.</p>
<p> 
Lena knew she shouldn’t press it, but found she couldn’t stay silent a moment longer, “I know your husband hits you.”</p>
<p> 
Kara gasped as if this was news to her.</p>
<p> 
“He shouldn’t do that.”</p>
<p> 
“No, it not his fault. I make mistake and he do it as reminder to be more careful.”</p>
<p> 
“Violence should never be an option, especially on someone you claim to love.”</p>
<p> 
Kara held up her hands, “No. I am not saying right. Husband love me. That only reason he get so angry with me. He want me to be better.”</p>
<p> 
“I do too, Kara, but you don’t see me hitting you when you make mistakes.”</p>
<p> 
Kara bit her lip harder as she turned away. Lena reached out, pausing for a moment before resting her hand on Kara’s arm.</p>
<p> 
“I care about you, Kara. And I would never hit you.”</p>
<p> 
Kara’s voice broke as she said, “He doesn’t mean to. He doesn’t enjoy it. He just—he has hard life and sometimes he doesn’t react in best way to it. But he love me.”</p>
<p> 
Did she actually believe what she was saying? Or was she just parroting more of his words like she had in the past.</p>
<p> 
“Just because someone says something doesn’t make it true. He only cares about you when it’s convenient for him,” her throat felt tight as she realized she was not just talking about Kara’s husband. She’d had her own angry man in her life. Someone who had taken out their anger and frustrations on her. Someone she had had to expel from her life before she could recognize her own value, “You only matter to him when it benefits him. But me, I don’t get anything out of this relationship other than knowing that you are safe and happy.”</p>
<p> 
Kara’s face was turned away but as Lena said this she turned to look at her. The look in her eyes was hard as she repeated back, “Just because you say it doesn’t make it true.”</p>
<p> 
Lena pulled back as the words hit her. It felt like they had punctured her skin as she winced and clutched at her chest.</p>
<p> 
“My husband cares for me and I care for him. He is my husband. I have responsibility to him.”</p>
<p> 
For some reason those words hit worse than the ones repeated back to her. But Lena shook off the pain as she reminded Kara, “And he has a responsibility to you. To protect you. But he’s not doing that. He’s the one hurting you, Kara. The one putting you in danger.”</p>
<p> 
It looked like Lena was burning Kara with her words as she clutched at her chest. But even with the pain she could see in Kara’s body, the girl refused to look at her.</p>
<p> 
Letting out a tired sigh Lena rose from the bed.</p>
<p> 
“You don’t have to stay in this life. This fair has shown you that. There is so much more out there for you. All you have to do is take it. Take what you want and don’t let anyone tell you it’s not for you. Even your husband.”</p>
<p> 
Kara’s gaze remained turned away as Lena paused in the doorway then she shut the door leaving her alone with the cold and the shadows.</p>
<p> 
____</p><p>The morning of their return, Lena noticed Kara had returned to her usual malaise. Seeing her folding in on herself made Lena’s body tense as she realized what Kara must be thinking. After seeing what life could be like without her husband she was going to have to return to the world before. The world with her husband and all his restrictions. His overbearing words and clenched fists</p>
<p> 
Now Lena wondered if she had made the right decision in showing Kara what life could be like if she were free. Free to do whatever she wanted. To be whoever she wanted.</p>
<p> 
Now that she was leaving all that possibility behind Kara might forever break under the pressures of what could have been.</p>
<p> 
But the next day, when Kara came into work, she actually appeared more relaxed. Even after having returned to her home with her verbally abusive husband, when she was at Lena’s it was like none of that mattered.  It was like she had realized that Lena’s home was a safe haven. A place for her to relax and just be herself.</p>
<p> 
In order to reinforce that, instead of doing a lesson, Lena invited Kara to play chess with her.</p>
<p> 
After three lessons on how to play, Kara won her first game.</p>
<p> 
“Look at you.”</p>
<p> 
Kara pressed her lips together to hide just how happy she was as she shook her head, “No, you let me win. There is no way you did not notice that check. You would have had me if you had acted on it.”</p>
<p> 
Lena folded her arms, leaning back with a proud smile as she took in her friend, “Listen to you. You are retaining so much knowledge for someone who is supposedly so dumb.”</p>
<p> 
Kara’s brow furrowed as if she was struggling with two realities. The one her husband presented to her and the one Lena was trying to help her see.</p>
<p> 
Lena started to set up another game, keeping her eyes fixed on the pieces even as she felt a fluttering in her stomach. She did her best to sound casual as she said, “I have some tickets for the opera. I was going to go with my school friend, but they canceled. I’d hate for the tickets to go to waste.”</p>
<p> 
For a moment the blonde’s eyes lit up, but immediately dimmed as she replied, “I can’t. Have to make food for husband.”</p>
<p> 
“The show doesn’t start till seven. Just give him the food early. I’ll let you off work so you can have time to do so.”</p>
<p> 
The idea looked to appeal to Kara, but another objection came to mind, “Won’t you be embarrassed to have maid there?”</p>
<p> 
“You are more than just a maid to me, Kara Zorelovich.”</p>
<p> 
Kara’s face glowed with embarrassment as she looked away. But for the briefest of moments Lena was sure she saw her smile.</p><p>_____</p><p>The night of the opera Lena felt the familiar flutter of moths in her stomach. She told them to calm down, that this was just a way to show Kara new horizons with art, but when she saw the girl wearing her best dress, Lena knew there was more to her invitation</p>
<p> 
“Kara,” her greeting was jubilant but as she approached she noticed the cloud around her friend. “Is everything okay?”</p>
<p> 
Kara nodded, her lips were tightly pressed together with some dark emotion. She looked distant but like she didn’t want Lena to press her about it.</p>
<p> 
They went into the opera. It had been done up in the Roman classic style with tall marble pillars and gaudy drapery. Lena looked at Kara, hoping to see her eyes light up like they had at the hotel, but Kara didn’t even look like she noticed any of the grandeur. She seemed to be lost in her own world. A world Lena had no hope of penetrating.</p>
<p> 
The Opera was as beautiful as Lena remembered it, but Kara didn’t seem to notice any of it. At the intermission Lena pulled Kara away to a side room. “What is wrong, Kara?”</p>
<p> 
“It’s nothing.”</p>
<p> 
“I don’t believe that for a moment. Kara, please, let me help you.”</p>
<p> 
“Don’t do this, Miss Luthor. You are my employer. I should not be doing things like this with you.”</p>
<p> 
Lena’s jaw flexed as she could almost hear Kara’s husbands voice just behind hers.</p>
<p> 
“I can’t be going on trips like this with you. I am a married woman.”</p>
<p> 
“What does that matter? You’re my friend. I want to do these things with you.”</p>
<p> 
“Maids are not their employer’s friends, Miss Luthor. I must go.”</p>
<p> 
Lena grabbed her arm, but Kara pulled away roughly so that Lena could hear the cloth of her sleeve rip.</p>
<p> 
She took a step away from Lena, her voice sounding bitter as she clutched at her arms, “He call me hooker. Say that you use trip to try to seduce me. That all rich ladies do that—play games with servant because are bored.”</p>
<p> 
“Kara, you know that’s not the case.”</p>
<p> 
She took a step closer, reached out to touch her arm, but as if sensing her impending touch Kara pulled away.</p>
<p> 
“I am nothing more than joke to you. You don’t care for me. I am nothing more than flavor of month. Mango macaroon.”</p>
<p> 
Her voice sounded so bitter. Torn. Tortured by each word she repeated. Each word her husband had spoken in hate. Hate that burned against his wife.</p>
<p> 
Lena pressed closer, “It’s not like that. I am not like that. I am not the one hurting you. He is.”</p>
<p> 
Kara’s body tensed as if Lena had struck her.</p>
<p> 
“I’m sorry. I never meant to put you in this situation. Never meant for you to get hurt. I am not like him.”</p>
<p> 
A shaky breath, the start of a sob.</p>
<p> 
“He claims to love you, to care, but if he did he would not say such hateful things to you. Would not do such terrible things to you. But as someone who actually cares about you,” her voice softened as she stepped so close Kara could feel her breath on the back of her neck, “I would like to stand between you and him. To block all those things he hurls at you. To stand as a protector against those harsh words and hard fists. Blocking out all those things and letting you instead feel my love,” Kara tensed as Lena wrapped her arms around her, but she did not pull away, “Instead of the lies he feeds you. I want you to only hear the truth that you are cared for, you are worthy of love, you are worthy of kindness, you are worthy of so much more. You are cared for. Loved. Seen. You are heard. Believed. You are not a liar, you are the victim. And you don’t have to explain yourself to me, or to anyone. But no matter what, know that I am here for you. I will always be here for you. No matter what happens. I am on your side.”</p>
<p> 
Was it her kindness or the pain at never having felt this care from her husband that made Kara’s body shake harder? Feeling as if she might completely shake out of her hold, Lena held her closer, wishing to squeeze out all the pain that dwelt inside her.</p>
<p> 
Even if she could she didn’t have a chance as Kara pushed her away.</p>
<p> 
“I am married,” she said it like she had to assure herself more than she had to convince Lena.</p>
<p> 
Lena’s breath quivered as she tried to think of what more she could say to convince Kara of her feelings. Of her care for her.</p>
<p> 
But before anything could Kara stabbed her through with the words, “I give my notice.”</p>
<p> 
“Notice?”</p>
<p> 
Kara turned to face her, the look on her face determined, “I give two weeks. Then I no longer your maid.”</p>
<p> 
For those two weeks Lena tried to change Kara’s mind, but she was set in her decision. Before she knew it the two weeks had passed and Kara was gone from her home. From her life.</p>
<p> 
At the beginning Kara had promised not to take anything of Lena’s, but once she was gone Lena realized she had taken something: her heart.</p>
<p> 
After that Lena didn’t see Kara. Not till the day Kara’s husband was found dead in Lena’s home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex Danvers begins investigating the murder of Mr. Zorelovich.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex Danvers was the lead murder investigator at the Chicago PD. She had worked hard to work her way up from beat cop, to detective, to detective inspector, and finally to chief inspector. She had worked harder than most men in her division. Harder since the whole time she had been hiding the fact she was a woman.</p><p> 
Women were not cops. Women were secretaries and nurses. But they were not lead investigators.</p><p> 
But Alex had never been one to let some man tell her what she could and could not do. Like several woman before her, she hid her gender, taking on the persona of a male in order to pursue the goals that should have been afforded to all genders, but were not as of yet.</p><p> 
That day she had been called in early to investigate a B&amp;E that had turned into a homicide.</p><p> 
The case was at the home of a prominent family in Chicago so Alex was told to take extra care in the investigation.</p><p> 
The ME was already at work when she arrived. Flashbulbs went off as photos were taken of the scene. Most cops only had images taken of the immediate scene but everyone who worked with Alex knew she wanted the whole room photographed. Not just the room but even the immediate area.</p><p> 
She reminded the cops on the scene of this as she said, “I want images of the entry point and the route he took to the crime scene.”</p><p> 
Before entering the home she slipped on the cloth booties she made all investigators wear at a crime scene. Too many investigations had been mucked up by the heavy foot traffic of the investigators. Alex was not going to have her own cases thrown out because things had been tampered with.</p><p> 
The homicide had taken place in the home’s study. The officers were bagging evidence there using gloves, another thing she required all officers working a case with her to wear.</p><p> 
Alex ignored the body for now, focusing instead on the resident of the home. She was presently having her statement taken by one of the beat cops. Alex tapped the cop’s shoulder, signaling to him that she would take over.</p><p> 
Miss Luthor, the owner of the home, was still dressed in her clothes from the night before. She looked cold, with her arms and robe wrapped around her frail frame.</p><p> 
At least, that was how she wanted to appear to the men in the room. Like nothing more than a pale skinned, doe eyed, victim. But Alex saw past all that, past the fear to the fire gleaming in her eyes.</p><p> 
“Now, Miss Luthor, can you tell me exactly what happened here tonight?”</p><p> 
Lena took a slow shaky breath to calm her nerves as she started over the story again as it had happened.</p><p> 
The man, she claimed, was the husband of her maid.</p><p> 
“Former maid. She gave her two weeks’ notice a little over two weeks ago.”</p><p> 
Lena believed his wife had told him about her wealth. She assumed that was why he had broken into her home to make off with some of her wealth.</p><p> 
“I understand him to be an alcoholic and a gambler,” stated Lena, “As far as I could gather from the few things his wife divulged to me.”</p><p> 
Alex jotted some notes down as Lena paused to dab at her nose, “Now this wife, would she have any involvement in this robbery?”</p><p> 
As soon as Alex suggested it Lena shook her head, “No, I don’t believe that at all. She is a good girl. Hardworking. It was her husband that was the monster.” Lena bit her lip as if she was about to say something she shouldn’t. She motioned for Alex to come closer as she continued in a more hushed tone, “I believe he beat her. She would come in with these bruises and marks on her arm like someone had roughly grabbed her. I think, for the most part, he kept the marks hidden, but he was an alcoholic, that was clear, and I know that any money I gave, Kara, he spent for himself on his addictions.” Her jaw flexed like she was uncomfortable having shared this, “I don’t wish to speak ill of the dead, but that’s why I believe he broke in.”</p><p> 
Alex looked over at the body as the medical examiner checked the gunshot wounds, then the rest of the body. At the dead man’s waist the examiner lifted the loosened chain of the belt so that the photographer could get a shot.</p><p> 
Lena’s eyes were fixed on the man’s pants as her jaw flinched.</p><p> 
“I know it’s a delicate subject Miss Luthor, if you don’t wish to go into it…”</p><p> 
Lena tore her eyes away from the body, looking paler for the effort, “No, no, I want to help the investigation as much as possible so it can be dealt with as quickly as possible.”</p><p> 
Alex nodded as she returned her pen to the pad.</p><p> 
“I was unable to sleep tonight. Last night. I was worried about Kara. Like I said, she had given her two weeks’ notice and I was afraid what her husband would do to her while she was between jobs. I came downstairs to get something to drink to help me sleep and I heard a crash in my study. None of the servants were home, or should have been awake. I went to investigate—,” her throat bobbed with emotion, “that’s when I saw him. He,” a deep breath as she reached up to run her fingers through her hair, using the action to give herself a moment to collect herself. To calm.</p><p> 
“Take your time, Miss Luthor.”</p><p> 
“He came at me. He struck me.”</p><p> 
Alex nodded taking in Lena’s swollen eye.</p><p> 
“The world spun, I saw stars and stumbled back into the couch. He--he pinned me against it and grabbed my collar.”</p><p> 
Alex took in the bruises around her neck. Hand marks.</p><p> 
“I choked out a cry for help, asking him to stop. Begging him to help. He struck me again.”</p><p> 
Another pause as she took in a shaky breath. Alex gave her some privacy as she turned her gaze to the body again.</p><p> 
There was blood pooled under the body, two bullet holes in the side of his ribcage. The ME was measuring the bullet holes as the photographer took an image. The bright flash made the ME blink as he snapped at the man, “Give me some warning next time.”</p><p> 
“While he had me pressed against the couch he started to undo his belt,” Lena looked queasy as she continued, “I knew what he intended. Kara had mentioned him making disgusting quips about my sexuality and mentioned to me wanting to set me right.”</p><p> 
Alex noticed some of the cops looking over at Lena, admiring her form beneath the robe. She moved, placing herself between the woman and the officer’s lecherous gaze.</p><p> 
“I somehow managed to get away from him,” continued Lena quietly. She was blinking as if trying to pull up the memory of that particular event but was coming up blank, “Something distracted him I think, I’m not sure. But when I got away I went for the pistol I keep in that drawer,” she pointed to a nearby coffee table. “I pointed it at him and told him to leave.  He just laughed,” her voice shook as she took a moment to steady her voice, “He came at me again and I…I…” she swallowed but was unable to finish the words. Her eyes watered as she turned away, her jaw flexing.</p><p> 
“I didn’t want to shoot him.” She started to cry.</p><p> 
Alex offered her a handkerchief. “I can tell this has been a harrowing experience for you, Miss Luthor. We’ll finish up here as quickly as we can. Why don’t you go find something to get your mind off this?”</p><p> 
Sniff. Sniff. “Thank you, inspector.”</p><p> 
Her butler had been waiting at the back of the room by the double glass doors. Seeing the inspector was done with her, he came over, helping Lena up as she looked like she couldn’t stand on her own.</p><p> 
Alex headed back to the body. The officer that had been interviewing her before turned to look at Alex as he observed, “Looks like a pretty open and shut case.”</p><p> 
“It does appear that way. Miss Luthor is a very good actress.”</p><p> 
A curious look, “What do you mean?”</p><p> 
Alex had spent enough of her life pretending to know when someone else was faking it. “I give credit where credit is due. Miss Luthor is one cool criminal. She may be acting like someone thrown for a loop, but I can see she is as cold and calculating as a master criminal.”</p><p> 
“If you think she is lying what do you think is the truth? You think this guy was her lover or something?”</p><p> 
Alex shook her head. “No. I don’t. But if my suspicions are right, I think this is all somehow tangled up with that maid of hers.”</p><p> 
“Kara Zorelovich? What do you think she has to do with this?”</p><p> 
“I’m not sure yet. But I’m going to get to the bottom of this. I’m not going to let this rich heiress make a fool out of the Chicago PD.”</p><p> 
The cop smiled proudly, “You go get them, Inspector Danvers. If anyone can sniff out some wily female, it’s you.”</p><p> 
Alex let out a displeased “mm” before stepping closer to the body. Kneeling down, she took a closer look at the man on the floor.</p><p> 
With just a glance everything looked in place. The bullet wounds, two to the side, blood pooled beneath the body. But as she looked closer she started to notice the discrepancies. First thing she noticed was that the dried blood around the bullet holes looked older than the blood pooled beneath the body. But only Brainy, the head ME, could tell her how much of a time discrepancy there was.</p><p> 
She motioned back to the officer to get his attention, “Get me a vial of this blood before it dries. I want it tested.”</p><p> 
“For what?”</p><p> 
“For everything.”</p><p> 
Standing up, she moved to where Lena would have been compared to the body, holding out her fingers as she imagined the line of fire. It would have been an odd angle when he would have been shot, partly turned towards her, partly away.</p><p> 
“I want the gunshot stringed out to find out the angle of entry.”</p><p> 
The officer let out a tired groan. Every officer that worked a case with Alex knew she was going to make them do several strange things, like stand in the place of the victim and the perpetrator, using strings stretched across the scene to test the angle of entry. It was a new technique that Alex had developed and had helped on several cases.</p><p> 
“Take plenty of photos and figure out just how the man would have been facing when Miss Luthor shot him.”</p><p> 
The officer let out a tired sigh but nodded as he went to find someone to play the victim</p><p> 
As she wrote down a few more things that she wanted Brainy to test the officer returned.</p><p> 
“What are you going to be doing, Inspector Danvers?”</p><p> 
Flipping the notebook shut she narrowed her eyes dramatically and said, “I’m going to interview the widow.”</p><p> 
______</p>
<p>The Zorelovich’s lived in a neighborhood with rundown houses and chain-link fences. Warped wood covered several of the buildings along with layers of chipped paint that acted like rings on a tree revealing the ages of the home and the many times they had been repainted.</p><p> 
Wood rot covered the front porch of the Zorelovich home. It creaked beneath Alex’s foot as she took the first step.</p><p> 
Knocking at the front door her hand came away with paint flakes. Inside she heard someone moving. As she waited she noticed the window next to the door had its glass replaced with plywood.</p><p> 
A woman with golden hair and frightened deer eyes opened up. As soon as Alex presented her badge the woman winced as if the shield signaled danger in her mind rather than safety.</p><p> 
If Lena was right about Mr. Zorelovich’s treatment of his wife, Alex was sure the police might have been called on occasion. From Kara’s reaction she doubted they had ever treated the woman nicely. Instilling in her a fear for the badge.</p><p> 
That was why Alex was sure the woman was so hesitant to let her in, but she stepped aside when Alex insisted. She did not seem the type who was used to turning down authority figures. Something her husband would have taken advantage of especially when the cops were around.</p><p> 
She directed Alex to a seat near the fireplace, making sure she did not sit in her “husband’s seat.”</p><p> 
“Miss Zorelovich, I have some news for you.”</p><p> 
Kara had her back to Alex when she said this. The inspector heard the clink of china as the cup in the woman’s hand fell the short distance between hand and counter. Was it only the tension she always felt at home that was making her hands shake? Or guilt?</p><p> 
As soon as Alex told her that her husband was dead she heard the sound of china breaking as Kara leaned forward, resting her hands on the counter. Her shoulders shook as she let out great sobs. Alex’s stomach clenched as she felt like an intruder in this painful moment of time.</p><p> 
Kneeling down next to the counter Alex started to pick up the pieces of china. Once the last piece was thrown away she took Kara’s arm, helping her to a chair, “Not that one. That husbands,” her voice choked on the words as she weakly fell back into her chair.</p><p> 
“Can I get you anything?”</p><p> 
The woman’s eyes were swollen as she shook her head. From how swollen her eyes were Alex imagined she had been crying before that moment.</p><p> 
Alex took a seat across from her as she pulled out her notebook, “I know this is going to be hard, but can I ask you some questions?”</p><p> 
She didn’t move, even the blinking of her eyes appeared slower like time was moving at a snail’s pace around her.</p><p> 
“Do you know where your husband was last night?”</p><p> 
Kara pressed her lips together, looking like she was going to burst into tears again. Unlike Miss Luthor, Alex could tell that Kara’s tears were genuine. What she couldn’t tell was who the tears were meant for. The husband. The unfairness of life. Something more.</p><p> 
Alex looked away, giving her some privacy as she cried again. While she did, the inspector took time to look around the home. There was not much there; everything had a tattered, worn look to it. Some items looked like they had been brokeand put back together. But even though worn and broken everything looked taken care of. Clean. Everything kept in its place by someone who liked order, or who was trying to maintain what order they could manage under such circumstance.</p><p> 
It was because everything was so clean and in order that Alex noticed a faded spot on the ground. It was less faded than the rest of the floor, like something had once been there to keep the light of the sun from bleaching it.</p><p> 
“What happened there?”</p><p> 
Kara lifted her gaze, taking in the spot for a moment as her mind looked to be trying to catch up with the change in subject, “What?”</p><p> 
“Was there a rug there?”</p><p> 
A bob of the throat as she struggled to swallow, “There was rug. I have accident and spill all over it. Husband was…angry,” her voice broke as her gaze seemed to travel back in time, “So very angry.” She touched her jawline like remembering the spot he had struck her, “He told me to get it out of sight. It would make him angrier to see it and me together.”</p><p> 
Alex gave her a sympathetic nod as she made a note in her journal. There was no way of telling how long the rug had been gone. Could it have held some crucial evidence to the case?</p><p> 
“I do not know where husband went,” Kara picked up on the question Alex had first asked her, “He goes out many times at night. I used to ask him, but…” she dropped the subject.</p><p> 
Alex imagined the man being the type to get annoyed at her for asking questions. He could ask her all the questions he wanted about where she went or what she was doing, but the road did not go both ways.</p><p> 
“His body was found at Luthor Estate.”</p><p> 
Kara tensed at the name, her eyes glazing over as her mind went on to another memory.</p><p> 
“What was Miss Luthor like as an employer?”</p><p> 
Kara seemed more open to talking about her former employer than about her husband. Every question Alex asked about him got her an evasive response. Especially when she tried to get information on the man’s treatment of his wife.</p><p> 
When Kara started to repeat her answers, Alex realized she was not going to get any more information. Giving her regards, she stopped at the door as she turned back to present Kara with her card, “Call me if you think of anything else.”</p><p> 
Kara took the card, staring at it blankly as she nodded her head.</p><p> 
Alex felt the urge to comfort her, to hold her and tell her it was going to be okay, that the monster was gone now. But she knew even with him gone the scars were still there.</p><p> 
The door closed behind her as she headed back down the creaky steps. Half way across the yard she heard a sound like someone going “psst.”</p><p> 
A woman was peaking over the top of a fence. As soon as her eyes met the woman’s she motioned for Alex to hurry around the other side.</p><p> 
In the next door yard an older woman waited for her. As soon as she was close enough the woman, who acted like she was hopped up on coffee, asked, “You investigating the Zorelovich’s?”</p><p> 
Alex nodded as she started to open her notebook. Before she could get a question out the woman continued, “About time. That family has been a blight on this neighborhood since they first moved in. I’m sure you know about all the calls to the police about noise complaints. That man is always yelling and when he’s not doing that he’s puking in my geraniums.” She motioned to the flowers that looked like they needed put out of their misery.</p><p> 
Alex opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted again as the woman continued, “I’m surprised it took her this long to do him in. I would have shot him ages ago. I told my husband if he ever touches me like Zorelovich touches his wife I’ve heading to Las Vegas and filing for divorce.”</p><p> 
Alex’s pen paused on the page, “Shot?”</p><p> 
The woman nodded, “That’s what I heard last night. My husband said it was just a car backfiring, but I know what backfire sounds like. That was gunfire,” she held up her fingers as she added, “Two shots.”</p><p> 
“About what time did you hear the gunshots?”</p><p> 
“It was around eleven,” stated the woman. “Twenty minutes after that fancy car arrived.”</p><p> 
Another pause in writing, “Fancy car?”</p><p> 
“I don’t know anything about cars, but I know an expensive car when I see one.”</p><p> 
“How long was the car here?”</p><p> 
“I’m not sure. My husband called me back in as soon as the car arrived. I looked back forty minutes later and it was gone.”</p><p> 
Alex got as good a description of the car as she could from the woman, “Black with silver trim and one of those flying ladies on the hood.”</p><p> 
Thanking the woman she headed back to her squad car. From the time that the woman heard the gunfire, to the time that Lena called in the robbery, there was enough time for Zorelovich’s body to have been moved from Kara’s home to Lena’s.</p><p> 
It was a jump in theory, but it had enough teeth to give her reason to keep investigating. Now she just needed motive.</p><p> 
Why would they have moved the body to Lena’s estate? Why would they have reported it at all? From the neighbor’s description of the man he was a hopeless drunk and an even worse gambler.</p><p> 
Debt collectors had come to the home many a time. Why hadn’t they set it up to look like a debt collector had done it or like he had skipped town?</p><p> 
Lena did seem like a woman with her head on straight, even in a dire situation like murder. In her mind was it less suspicious to just give the cops the body, present them with a scene, and let them come to their own conclusions. Problem was, Alex wasn’t buying any of the story that Lena was trying to sell her.</p><p> 
Time to head back to the Luthor estate.</p><p> 
____</p>
<p>On her second visit to the Luthor Estate, Alex noticed the car parked off to the side. A black car with silver trim. She knew it to be a Rolls Royce which had the flying lady hood ornament. Kara probably didn’t know many people with a car like that who would want to visit her in the middle of the night.</p><p> 
Heading over she circled the vehicle looking for any clues. Through the back window she spotted a stain on the carpeting. Though she squinted and pressed her face against the glass she couldn’t tell if it was blood.</p><p> 
“Might I be of assistance?”</p><p> 
It was the butler who had helped Miss Luthor earlier.</p><p> 
“Yes, I actually had some questions for you. Were you at home last night when the break in occurred?”</p><p> 
“I was.”</p><p> 
“And you heard the gunshot?”</p><p> 
“Yes. I awoke to the second shot and came downstairs to find Miss Luthor laid out on the couch and the body collapsed on the ground.”</p><p> 
“Were any of the other staff home?”</p><p> 
The man shook his head, “I am the only live in staff.”</p><p> 
“Who else does Miss Luthor employ?”</p><p> 
The butler listed off a cook, a driver, the gardener, and a maid.</p><p> 
Alex’s brow lifted as she looked back at the estate, “That doesn’t sound like a lot of staff for such a large home.”</p><p> 
“Miss Luthor only uses the east wing of the home. The money others would normally use to maintain their appearance of wealth she uses in more altruistic ways.”</p><p> 
Alex nodded as she put down a note: Butler, loyal to Miss Luthor. Most definitely helped with cover up.</p><p> 
“And might I see in the back of the car,” she pointed to the Rolls Royce.</p><p> 
“I don’t know why, but if it helps with the investigation.”</p><p> 
Alex frowned as the man opened up the back without any further protest. Shouldn’t they be more concerned about her looking into things completely unrelated to the narrative they had set up?</p><p> 
Once the back was open she leaned in, finding the stain to be nothing more than oil.</p><p> 
At the confused look on her face, the butler explained, “Miss Luthor lets the driver transport his mechanical gear on occasion. I’ve told him several times to put down a mat so he doesn’t stain the carpet, but he is not the most reliable person.”</p><p> 
He sniffed the air derisively.</p><p> 
“How would you describe the relationship between Miss Luthor and Miss Zorelovich?”</p><p> 
The man went into a long diatribe, waxing poetic whenever he described his mistress, and showing a fatherly care to his details about Kara.</p><p> 
By the end Alex wanted to tell him he’d been a big waste of time, but instead thanked him. This case was beyond fishy; she just needed to find the right tackle to reel it in.</p><p> 
_____</p>
<p>By the time she got home, Alex was utterly perplexed by all her gathered information. And until she got back info from the ME she had no evidence to prove her theory about the true location of the murder. Miss Luthor had done a fairly decent job of setting up her new crime scene to make it look like the original. But what confounded Alex the most was the motivation for moving the body.</p><p> 
Why not just leave it at the Zorelovich home?</p><p> 
The floor creaked as she turned to watch Kelly enter the room. Alex smiled, instantly feeling better at the sight of her wife.</p><p> 
“Welcome home, honey.” Kelly kissed her on the forehead before giving Alex a once over, “What’s the problem today?”</p><p> 
As Alex did whenever she had a tough case she couldn’t wrap her mind around, she spilled the details of the case.</p><p> 
Kelly had trained in psychology at a school in Munich. Being African American her services were not in high demand in the states, but Alex often pulled her in on cases to understand the criminal mind.</p><p> 
When she was done, Alex asked the question she still couldn’t answer, “Why do you think she did all this?”</p><p> 
Kelly smiled as if the answer seemed simple enough to her. “Love.”</p><p> 
Alex frowned with confusion, “Love?”</p><p> 
Kelly nodded, “Go back over all the evidence. Especially go back to all the things the butler said about their relationship. He clearly views Lena as his surrogate daughter and describes Kara with the same level of compassion. Probably due to how special he knows she is to his Lena.”</p><p> 
Alex played back all that information, but it still wasn’t matching up. She motioned for Kelly to continue.</p><p> 
“Okay, well, look at the weekend trip they went on together to the world’s fair.”</p><p> 
“Everyone went to that fair. We went to that fair.”</p><p> 
Kelly laughed lightly at the memories of that day, “But the Butler said they went there as a way for Lena to build up Kara’s confidence. As a way to show her all the potential ways she could spend her life in a new world of industry. And I’m sure that’s not all Lena hoped to accomplish.”</p><p> 
The grin Kelly gave Alex reminded her of how much more fun they had had back at the hotel.</p><p> 
“Okay, maybe you’re right. But why would they move the body?”</p><p> 
The grin on Kelly’s face faded into a pained frown. Alex slid her arm around Kelly’s waist, pulling her in. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> 
“I know you have faced a lot of opposition at work before you put on your disguise, but…I think it would be best if you ask Lena why she did it. I could tell you, but coming from her, I think you would understand it better.”</p><p> 
Alex wanted to ask her what she meant, but could tell from the way Kelly’s brow furrowed that she had made her decision. “Alright. I was going to call her in tomorrow after I got the results in from Brainy. If I get what I need from him I will present her with the evidence and ask her why she thought it was necessary to lie to the Chicago PD.”</p><p> 
Kelly chuckled lightly. “The way you say that makes it sound so personal.”</p><p> 
“Hey, you mess with Chicago, you mess with me.”</p><p> 
Kelly laughed at Alex’s overdone accent. “And what are you going to do if I mess with you?”</p><p> 
Kelly let out a happy squeal as Alex lifted her up in her arms, “Why I oughta.”</p><p> 
The two kissed as Alex carried her wife back to their bedroom to show her just what would happen if she messed with her.</p><p> 
_______</p>
<p>Lena looked chill as she sat in the interrogation room. From the viewing room, Alex went over her notes which included the new data Brainy had just given her. The blood work tests had come back, showing that the blood under the body was not human at all. Brainy had even come up with a timeline for when the gunshot wound would have occurred compared to when the pig’s blood would have been put down. It all added up to the body being moved across town from Kara’s home to the Luthor Estate.</p><p> 
Brainy had also noticed something Alex hadn’t caught. There were carpet fibers on the body that did not belong to the one it had been found on. Alex was sure they were fibers from the missing Zorelovich rug. But as of then Alex had not found the missing rug.</p><p> 
Right now her folder was full of evidence the only thing she lacked was knowing why Lena had done it.</p><p> 
Letting out a tired groan she gathered up all the papers into the file. It was time to stop theorizing and time to get some answers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What really happened that night?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heiress’ expression was impassive as she turned to take in Alex’s entrance to the room.</p>
<p> 
“Inspector Danvers, what can I help you with today?”</p>
<p> 
Alex frowned as she took a seat across from Lena, setting down the folder in front of her. She opened it.</p>
<p> 
“I’ve found some discrepancies in your story, Miss Luthor. I’ve asked you in here to help me understand.”</p>
<p> 
Lena didn’t look perturbed in the least as she nodded as a signal for Alex to go ahead.</p>
<p> 
“See, I have some theories as to what actually happened that night…”</p>
<p> 
As she started to give them, Lena remembered back to that night and what had actually happened…</p><p>Lena couldn’t sleep. It had only been three days since Kara had stopped working for her and every night she found herself worrying about how Kara’s husband would react to her unemployment.</p>
<p> 
By that third day she couldn’t even close her eyes without picturing the man’s fist hitting Kara’s face.</p>
<p> 
Getting in her car, she drove to Kara’s home. Her steps were purposeful as she headed up the creaky stairs, pausing for a moment to calm herself before knocking on the door.</p>
<p> 
Kara opened up, the bruises on her face making Lena’s chest clench. This was all her fault.</p>
<p> 
No. it wasn’t her fault. And it wasn’t Kara’s. They were the victims. There was only one person at blame here.</p>
<p> 
“Miss Luthor, what are you—you need to leave.”</p>
<p> 
As she tried to close the door on Lena she pushed past, barging into the home.</p>
<p> 
“Where is he? Where is that monster?”</p>
<p> 
The monster in question was sitting in his lounge chair, letting out a disgusting belch as he stared at a TV. “Kara, where is my beer?! If you aren’t going to be making money you should at least be providing for me.” He turned, seeing Lena, “Who the hell are you?”</p>
<p> 
Lena lifted her chin as she declared, “I am Lena Luthor and I am taking your wife with me.”</p>
<p> 
The man pushed up out of his chair as he called back, “The hell you are.”</p>
<p> 
“You don’t deserve her.”</p>
<p> 
His brow furrowed like a confused ape, “Luthor? Oh, yeah, that’s the lesbian my wife was working for. Why don’t you get out of here, lesbian, before I beat the shit out of you?”</p>
<p> 
Lena’s jaw clenched as Kara tried to pull on her arm, trying to pull her to the door. “Lena, just leave. Please.”</p>
<p> 
Her gaze was gentle as she took in Kara’s hand holding hers, “You don’t have to stay here. You don’t deserve to stay here. No one deserves to be in this situation.” She turned back to the man, “You need help, sir. And you need to deal with it without your wife around to be your punching bag.”</p>
<p> 
The man’s lip curled with a snarl, “I don’t need to take advice from someone like you. You can’t just waltz into my home and start preaching at me, telling me how to live my life. You’re the one going to hell.”</p>
<p> 
“No, sir. You are.”</p>
<p> 
Through gritted teeth, “Are you threatening me?” a snorted laugh, “You look like you want to kill me. Why don’t you? Go ahead,” he puffed out his chest, “Come at me.”</p>
<p> 
Lena shook her head, “Of course you would want that. Gives you an excuse to beat on a woman. And you like coming up with excuses to beat on the fairer sex.” Her eyes shifted back to Kara and the bruises on her face.</p>
<p> 
“Get out of my house! I have every right to do what I want to get you out of here.”</p>
<p> 
“Why is it that you are showing me, a guest in your home, more dignity than your own wife?”</p>
<p> 
Kara winced as a sharp slap rang out. Her husband had hit Lena across the face.</p>
<p> 
“I warned you, lesbo! Now get out of here!”</p>
<p> 
Lena’s eyes sparked as she turned her face back to him, chin still lifted with pride and resolve, “You’re giving me a choice to leave, but would you do the same for your wife. Would you let her leave?”</p>
<p> 
“She’s my wife. My property. I can do with her what I want.”</p>
<p> 
Lena’s own voice snapped as she replied, “That’s your problem; she is not your property. She is a person with her own thoughts, her own desires. And neither of them should have to be subservient to yours. You are a selfish man. And you will die alone.”</p>
<p> 
A hard chuckle. “And you are just going to die.” Another hit, this one knocking Lena back into the dinner table, making the cutlery clatter, some shattered as it hit the floor.</p>
<p> 
Lena placed her hands on the table to keep herself up, lifting her eyes as they continued to flash with defiance.</p>
<p> 
“Stop. Stop,” Kara had moved behind the pair as she pulled at her husband’s arm. He pushed her away, making her stumbled back.</p>
<p> 
“Stay out of this woman.”</p>
<p> 
Grabbing the collar of Lena’s shirt, he pulled her to his level, “Stop looking at me like that.”</p>
<p> 
“Why? You’ve never had a woman challenge you? How sad for you. Perhaps that’s why you’re so weak.”</p>
<p> 
The man’s lip shifted with a growl, “I’m gonna enjoy knocking the life out of you.”</p>
<p> 
Behind them Kara tried again, “Stop!”</p>
<p> 
It sounded like an explosion as glass shattered. He turned round with first raised. He paused when he found Kara to be standing with a smoking gun in her hand.</p>
<p> 
“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Kara?”</p>
<p> 
“Put her down. Stop hurting her. I won’t let you hurt her,” Kara’s voice shook as the gun bobbed in her hands, “It’s bad enough you do it to me, but I don’t let you hurt her.”</p>
<p> 
He looked disgusted as he snarled, “Don’t tell me you actually feel something for this pervert? I can’t believe you let her trick you. You are my wife, Kara.”</p>
<p> 
“Yes, and I have regretted that fact every day since I said “I do.”</p>
<p> 
He snorted, looking as if he didn’t notice the gun at all, as he pointed at her and said, “You will pay for this, but first--,” his face took on a chilling grin as he turned back to Lena, “Let me show this woman what a real man is like.”</p>
<p> 
Keeping a hold of her with one hand, he undid his belt with the other, “You remind me of that bitch in the play about a streetcar and desire. I’m going to put you in your place just like her.”</p>
<p> 
“Stop!” ordered Kara.</p>
<p> 
He didn’t hear.</p>
<p> 
“STOP!” her breath was shaky, her hands quivering as she took aim. “Please,” her voice broke but as her resolve firmed so did her hold.</p>
<p> 
She fired once.</p>
<p> 
“Uh.”</p>
<p> 
Twice.</p>
<p> 
“Uh.”</p>
<p> 
He finally let go, stumbling to the side, hitting a kitchen chair. More glass broke. Then he was down. On his face. Head turned to the side with his eyes opened. Unmoving. Dead.</p>
<p> 
Kara lowered the gun, breath coming in short gasps. She dropped it as she moved to Lena’s side.</p>
<p> 
The woman’s head was resting against the leg of the table. Her eyes were closed, one already starting to swell. She didn’t appear to be breathing.</p>
<p> 
“Lena, please. Please.” Kara gently cupped her face in her hand, turning her face to her.</p>
<p> 
Leaning in, she pressed her ear to Lena’s lips, listening. There, just the faintest of breaths.</p>
<p> 
“Lena.”</p>
<p> 
She left her, coming back a moment later as she wafted some smelling salts under Lena’s nose.</p>
<p> 
Huuh. Lena breathed in, taking another moment to come fully awake.</p>
<p> 
“Kara,” her voice was like a croak. Her eyes opened but her gaze was unfocused as her head lolled from side to side.</p>
<p> 
“Lena,” Kara’s voice shook with emotion, “I’m so sorry.</p>
<p> 
“Shh. Shh,” Lena’s hand floated up, hovering for a moment as it searched the air for Kara, “No, it’s not your fault.” Her hand made contact with Kara’s cheek where she brushed away her tears, “Hush, it’s not your fault. It’s not.” Weakly her head turned to the side, flopping over like she didn’t have the strength to hold it up. Looking past Kara, she took in the form Kara’s husband.</p>
<p> 
Kara started to cry. “I told him to stop. I asked him to stop. I begged him to stop.” Her voice broke, unable to speak the words. To say what had just happened aloud.</p>
<p> 
Lena took in a deep breath, letting oxygen in her lungs and head before she reached up, grabbing the table, using it to support her weight as she stood up fully.</p>
<p> 
Kara held out her hands, trying to keep her down as she said, “Lena, don’t move.”</p>
<p> 
“I have to move, Kara.” She let out a pained groan. We can’t leave him like this.”</p>
<p> 
Kara sniffed, rubbing at her eyes,” I know. We need to call the police.”</p>
<p> 
“No. Not yet.”</p>
<p> 
Kara had been looking at the body, but turned her gaze back to Lena, “What do you mean?”</p>
<p> 
Lena touched her hand, “We can’t call the police yet, Kara.”</p>
<p> 
“But it was self-defense.”</p>
<p> 
“They won’t see it that way, Kara. Do you know the reason most women are in prison?”</p>
<p> 
Kara shook her head.</p>
<p> 
“It’s because they killed someone who hurt them. Like a stalker, or an abusive husband. And do you know how many immigrants that killed someone were put on death row?”</p>
<p> 
Another shake.</p>
<p> 
“Too many. Kara. If we call the police they are going to arrest you and they are going to throw you in prison. If you are lucky you will only spend the rest of your life there. But if you aren’t, they will give you the death penalty.”</p>
<p> 
Kara didn’t look convinced so Lena continued, “Do you know when you are tried by a jury of your peers that most of them will be male. And they won’t see you as a sympathetic victim. All they will see is a husband trying to keep his easily tricked wife in line. You will be to them nothing more than the wife who killed her faithful husband so that she could be with her lesbian lover.”</p>
<p> 
“But that’s not true. I would never—I did not want to kill him, Lena.”</p>
<p> 
‘I know. I know,” she touched Kara’s cheek, “But they won’t see it that way. They’ll see it as a chance to punish an immigrant who is stealing their middle class jobs. Stealing the wages that no one could live off to perform menial tasks they don’t even want to perform themselves.</p>
<p> 
“That’s why we have to fix the scene. We have to change the narrative. Make him seem like less of a victim and more of a monster. We have to paint him in a way that a man might see him as a monster. But first, I need a drink.”</p>
<p> 
Kara got her a glass of scotch from her husband’s stash. Lena downed it in one then said, “We need to get him in my car.”</p>
<p> 
Kara was unusually strong as Lena did her best to help roll the body up in the living room rug. Once he was bundled they carried him outside where they shoved him in the back of Lena’s Rolls Royce.</p>
<p> 
Closing the trunk, Lena turned back to Kara, “You stay here and clean this up. Make it look like he never died here.”</p>
<p> 
“What are you going to do?”</p>
<p> 
“I’m going to take him to my home and make it look like a robbery. Make it look like he broke in because of all the things you told him were in my home. When I found him robbing me he tried to force himself on me and so I shot him. To protect myself and to protect the wealth my hard working, American father built up.”</p>
<p> 
Kara shook her head, tears running down her face, “Lena, do not do this.”</p>
<p> 
Lena wiped them away, “Kara, I need you to be strong. I need you to do this one last thing for me so that I can do this for you. Okay? If I go to jail for this there is less of a chance of me being hung for it. Even less chance I go away for life. We’re not in the same circumstances when it comes to murder, Kara. It’s a sad truth, but as a woman of means I am more likely to get off with a slap on the wrist. Let me take this for you. Let me protect you from him.” Reaching up, her thumb lightly grazed the bruises on Kara’s face, “I couldn’t protect you in the past, but I can now. Let me protect you.”</p>
<p> 
Kara continued to cry, but finally nodded as she conceded to Lena’s plans.</p>
<p> 
While Lena drove off to enact her side of the plan Kara got to work cleaning up the blood of the man she had once loved in order to protect the one she now loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex has to make a decision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex was still going on with her story as Lena zoned back in, “…knowing there wasn’t going to be nearly enough blood left at the new crime scene you used pig’s blood as a stand in. I understand you have studied quite a bit of medicine and knew pig’s blood would serve as a good visual stand in. You probably counted on the cops making a quick assumption and not noticing the different degrees of dryness in the blood. But I noticed. And with all my collected evidence the jury will notice too.”</p>
<p> 
Lena’s expression did not shift; a fact which annoyed Alex.</p>
<p> 
“Are you not going to try to argue with my findings?”</p>
<p> 
“Why would I argue with the truth?”</p>
<p> 
Alex sputtered for a moment, finding it hard to believe that Lena would admit that so coolly.</p>
<p> 
“Then the reason that you moved the body?”</p>
<p> 
The one problem in her case.</p>
<p> 
“I thought it would make things harder for Kara if I said I’d gone to my maid’s home to shoot her husband,” a pause, “It wasn’t my intention when I went there. I just wanted to check on her. But I guess, if that was my only intention I wouldn’t have brought my gun. And when he attacked me I did not hesitate in shooting him.”</p>
<p> 
Alex frowned, “You thought a home invasion would be easier to explain than self-defense in someone else’s home.”</p>
<p> 
Lena nodded.</p>
<p> 
Alex studied her closely as she considered this new bit of information.</p>
<p> 
Lena had shot Mr. Zorelovich. In his home after he had attacked and threatened her virtue.</p>
<p> 
“That’s all,” Alex’ voice was filled with disbelief. She had felt like there was more to the story, some nefarious scheme hidden beneath all the smoke and mirrors, but Kelly had been right. It had all boiled down to love. “You could have just explained all this to the police.”</p>
<p> 
Lena shook her head, “I couldn’t let Kara remain involved in any form. Please,” for the first time Alex heard some real emotion in Lena’s voice, “just let all the evidence point to me. I’m sure in your investigation you’ve seen what kind of man he was. The way he treated her. Having an immigrant like her on the stand, a jury won’t care that she had no part in the shooting. To them, it will be like she was the one who pulled the trigger. Just send me to jail, I would rather go than subject her to another life in prison.”</p>
<p> 
Alex frowned. Was this what Kelly wanted her to see. Lena’s fear for Kara being implicated in the murder.</p>
<p> 
Seeing Alex wasn’t convinced, Lena’s tone changed again, taking on a more pleading tone as she asked, “Have you investigated any immigrant cases? Have you noticed how they are handled? As an officer of the law do you think if Kara was involved in the shooting in any way she would not end up convicted and given the fullest punishment?”</p>
<p> 
She sounded bitter and sad like she was about to cry. This time Alex knew the tears were real.</p>
<p> 
Lena knew that if this didn’t work and Alex broke the case and brought in Karat she would be found just as guilty as Lena, if not more so, even though she had not been the one to pull the trigger. Alex wanted to argue that this wouldn’t be the case, but as she opened her mouth to say she closed it again.</p>
<p> 
This. This is what Kelly had been referring to. The injustice of the justice system. It claimed to be blind but only when it came to certain classes and colors of people. Alex had seen it happen over and over again. People who should have been let off with a slap on the wrist were sentenced to years in prison for a crime that others were let off for.</p>
<p> 
Letting out a slow sigh, Alex rose as she shuffled the papers back into the folder, “You know, you lucked out in getting me as your detective.”</p>
<p> 
Lena’s eyebrow lifted curiously.</p>
<p> 
“I’m the only one who could understand both your plights.”</p>
<p> 
She paused at the door, looking back at Lena as her brows crinkled in confusion, “You really do care for her, don’t you? Even though she is just a maid.”</p>
<p> 
“She is not just a maid to me.”</p>
<p> 
Alex let the door close behind her as she exhaled slowly.</p>
<p> 
At night, back at home, she sat in front of the fire place watching the embers spark. Kelly sat beside her, cuddling into her shoulder as she followed her gaze. She smiled as she took in the crinkling pieces of paper.</p>
<p> 
“What’s that?”</p>
<p> 
Alex rested her head on top of Kelly’s, “Love.”</p>
<p> 
Kelly pulled back, giving her a curious smile.</p>
<p> 
Alex kissed her cheek, “It’s the evidence I gathered in the Luthor-Zorelovich case. The evidence that contradicted what Lena had set up.”</p>
<p> 
“Did you figure out why she did it?”</p>
<p> 
Alex ran her fingers along the jawline of her wife, her eyes stinging as she nodded slowly, “It was to ensure justice. To make sure that Kara didn’t get hurt anymore by that man.”</p>
<p> 
Kelly smiled as she again snuggled into her wife’s arms, “You are a good woman, Alex Danvers.”</p>
<p> 
She smiled, holding her close, “I hope to be, even when it means going against what the world claims to be just.”</p>
<p> 
Kelly smiled as she kissed her wife.</p>
<p> 
In the fireplace the embers continued to crackle as they burned away all that remained of the file and the truths buried within.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena gets a visitor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The officer held Lena’s arm tightly as he led her into the visitation room. She smiled as soon as she saw the familiar golden haired woman. Though she was sitting in a prison room she looked more relaxed than any time Lena had seen her before.</p>
<p> 
Sitting down across from her she smiled as she told her, “It’s so good to see you.”</p>
<p> 
Kara’s head dropped as she shook it side to side sadly, “How can you say that? You wouldn’t be in this situation if it wasn’t for--.”</p>
<p> 
Lena placed her hand on top of Kara’s making the young woman jolt like electricity had passed between them. The reaction gave Lena hope as she rubbed her thumb across the back of Kara’s hand.</p>
<p> 
“I don’t regret what I did and I never will. You are safe and that’s all that matters to me.”</p>
<p> 
Kara looked pained as she dropped her head onto the table, “But you should. All I do is cause people problems and pain.”</p>
<p> 
Lena gripped her arm tightly, making Kara look at her, “Don’t ever say that again. I don’t want to hear that man’s words coming out of your mouth anymore.” She loosened her grip, taking a moment to regain her composure, “Kara, I chose this. And for the first time in a long time you also chose—chose to let me do it.”</p>
<p> 
Kara’s head dipped as the words only seemed to sadden. Lena let out a shaky sigh as she pulled her hand back to herself.</p>
<p> 
“I’m sorry. Maybe I didn’t let you choose. I just let myself think I gave you an option. I--,” her throat felt tight, “I treated you no better than him.”</p>
<p> 
Kara shook her head. Her hair was shorter now, cut in the bob that was the current fashion. Lena didn’t know how she felt about it. She still looked beautiful, but it was the like the light in her had been muted.</p>
<p> 
Had Lena done this? Had she muted Kara’s light? Even her husband hadn’t done that, but Lena had succeeded where he had failed.</p>
<p> 
Her heart ached as she turned away, unable to look at her anymore. To see the full extent of her actions.</p>
<p> 
This time she felt Kara’s hand on hers as she was the first one to reach out. “Lena, you are nothing like him. I am sorry for making you feel like that. I am thankful for what you did. I just wish…I wish things could have gone differently.”</p>
<p> 
Lena let out a slow breath of air, “As do I.”</p>
<p> 
The sound of the other conversations in the room filled the silence between them as they both stared at the table.</p>
<p> 
“You don’t have to come.”</p>
<p> 
Kara lifted her gaze. “What?”</p>
<p> 
“You don’t have to come to the trial. You shouldn’t have to relive the memories of that night. Of that man.”</p>
<p> 
She shook her head, “No, I am coming.”</p>
<p> 
‘But you don’t--.”</p>
<p> 
Kara squeezed her hand, “It is my choice.”</p>
<p> 
Lena’s mouth twitched with a smile, “Then I will be happy to have your there.”</p><p>____</p><p>The day of the trial Lena dressed in a simple dress that made her look harmless. As she was led into the courtroom she spotted Kara among the crowd. She gave her a quick smile before her gaze drifted behind her. Inspector Danvers was also there, sitting beside a woman of color who gave Lena a smile and a look like she knew her. Lena returned the smile before taking her seat.</p>
<p> 
A few hours later the jury was back with the verdict.</p>
<p> 
“In the case of Lena Luthor vs. the state we find the defendant--,” dramatic pause, “Not guilty.”</p>
<p> 
Lena’s eyes instantly watered as she turned back to look at Kara. She was holding her hands over her mouth, looking too surprised to even breathe.</p>
<p> 
As soon as she was released from custody the first thing she did was hug Kara. She hadn’t meant to do it without her permission, but emotions took over as she gripped her tightly. Kara held her just as tightly as they stood there for a long moment as if it was just them.</p>
<p> 
“This better not become a habit, Miss Luthor.”</p>
<p> 
Lena pulled out of the hug enough to look over at Inspector Danvers. She was standing with her arms folded, the woman from before still beside her. The woman smiled brightly as she gave Lena her congratulations.</p>
<p> 
“Thank you.”</p>
<p> 
“Have you decided what you are going to do now that you are free?” inquired the woman. Alex shot her a look like she didn’t think it was appropriate for her to ask them such a thing, but the woman chose to ignore the look.</p>
<p> 
“I was thinking of traveling the world,” Lena turned to give Kara a meaningful look. She smiled back.</p>
<p> 
“Do you need a traveling companion?”</p>
<p> 
Lena’s smile widened, “Wouldn’t even bother if I didn’t.”</p>
<p> 
“That sounds like a lot of fun,” the woman turned her gaze to Alex as if trying to communicate with her telepathically, “We should do that too.”</p>
<p> 
Alex frowned, “Chicago wouldn’t survive without me.”</p>
<p> 
The woman snorted, “Don’t be so dramatic.”</p>
<p> 
Lena left them to their mini argument as she turned her attention completely on Kara. “Do you want to travel the world with me? I might not always be able to protect you.”</p>
<p> 
Kara shook her head, “I don’t need you to protect me. I just…” she pressed her lips together as she considered her words for a moment. Her eyes turned back to Lena as she said, “You once told me to take what I want and not let anyone else tell me no.”</p>
<p> 
Lena chuckled lightly, “That’s not exactly what I said, but--.”</p>
<p> 
Kara grabbed her, pulling her close in a kiss. The world around them seemed to stop completely even as they continued to spin. Lena felt her heart leap completely out of her body, flying up into the sky where it exploded as fireworks.</p>
<p> 
When the kiss ended, Lena noticed Alex standing in front of them with her jacket raised, blocking the public’s view of the two women. Lena gave her a grateful smile.</p>
<p> 
“Now get out of here you two,” ordered Alex with a smile, “before I have to arrest you for PDA.”</p>
<p> 
Lena nodded as she kept a hold of Kara’s hand as they headed away together.</p>
<p> 
“Where to first?”</p>
<p> 
Kara’s smile made Lena want to kiss her again.</p>
<p> 
Her words made it even harder for Lena not to pull her close then and there, “It doesn’t matter to me as long as I have you.”</p>
<p> 
The car was waiting at the curb. Lena hurried them both inside like the paparazzi were pursuing. Then she kissed her like how she’d always wanted to before but never been able to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jungle views</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena and Kara stared out at the view from the mountain side. Green tree tops and jungle flowers stretched out like ocean waves. It was the most beautiful thing Lena had ever seen. Glancing at her traveling companion, she corrected her thoughts. Kara was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.</p>
<p> 
She returned her gaze to the treetops as she took in a deep breath of the jungle air.</p>
<p> 
“Look, can see home from here.”</p>
<p> 
Lena laughed at the joke, turning as she found Kara staring at her intently. Her heart felt like it had plummeted off the cliff, screaming the whole way down as she realized Kara was calling her home.</p>
<p> 
She smile and then kissed her as everything else faded away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's note: I started this idea with the desire for the murder case to be one where you were wondering the whole time who had actually killed him and then at the end, twist! But the idea didn't really play out that way when I got to writing it but I think it all still came together in the end. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>